This problem, We'll fix
by Minooshka
Summary: Canada has a few problems in his new flourishing relationship with Prussia. There's nothing a self-proclaimed awesome former-nation can't fix... if he puts his mind to it! Something is bound to work eventually. Right? Maybe its not something that can be worked out right away or without some outside help. PruCan
1. Chapter 1

**This problem. We'll fix...**

**Author notes:**

I dont know why... but I was hit by a mood to write this particularly naughty/cute ficlet for my favorite ship and was just struck with this idea... wierd as it is. This is my first attempt at both a 'humour' fic as well as a continuous series. I haven't much seen problem fics of this kind. Enjoy the novelty!

* * *

_Each Chapter after this one will be a new scenario Gilbert is trying to 'fix' Matthew's problem. It may be a few chapters or it may continuously be ongoing. Reviewers decide._

* * *

**o0o**

The blonde nation quickly brought his watch up to his purple eyes, squinting. 12:20pm. Only 10 minutes before the meeting would start again after the half-hour long lunch break. His other hand tightened in the white locks currently between his thighs. Nervously threading through the shocks of hair belonging to the head that was currently bobbing on his reluctant flesh.

"Don't think about the time liebe. Just concentrate on me." The Prussian had backed off a moment to take the time to say.

Returning to his previous position of nibbling, licking and teasing the other's inner thighs. Propped up on the bathroom counter of a semi-private bathroom of the UN's nation representative conference building. Matthew Williams was trying his best to fulfill the private fetishes of his boyfriend. He was failing at it miserably.

"I...it's no use Gilbert. I'm just not... as viril as you are..." The strawberry blonde bit his lower lip, a look of pained misery and guilt plainly written on his face.

Having failed at stimulating an erection with what he deemed was sufficient foreplay, Gilbert sighed and re zipped Matthew's pants.

"I'm sorry..." Gilbert started, crushing his love in an embrace and slightly unbalancing the other man as he started rocking and taking care of his own problem.

"D... don't be. It's me who has this problem. Not you."

It was a longstanding problem actually. They'd officially hooked up together for 4 months now. By officially... that meant they had gotten to the coveted 3rd base. However the location of said... 3rd base seemed to have been miss-placed for Canada. They had been going out longer than that. Matthew Williams had only been able to get a hard-on a few rare select times since taking their relation to the physical level. As mentioned before... in 4 months. It was a torture for Gilbert.

"Hmnnn." The albino nuzzled the other nation, breathing in the other's unique crisp autumn leaves smell.

He felt his boyfriends hand grasp around his own as he pumped his erection and together (with a good few minutes to spare) they took care of Prussia's erection. He came with a gasp and whispering sweet germanic nothings into Matthew's ears as he did. Still managing to make the other nation blush but without any reaction downbellow. They washed up. Gilbert, once again, felt inadequately awkward about not being able to excite his lover and Matthew's self esteem dropped once again a few notches below its already substandard levels.

"I... I'm sorry." Once again, apologizing. It wasn't the first time.

"Its ok liebe, we'll figure this out."

Gilbert kissed Mathew on the top of his nose and as agreed, he let the Canadian leave the facilities first, since he was the least conspicuous amongst them.

"Gott verdammt..." He sighed.

He loved the nation representative of Canada dearly. It had bee a wonderful journey the two of them had had finding their feelings for each other. At first, they caught glimpses of the other staring. Prussia hadn't been sure who had been first staring at whom first. Perhaps it had only been happenstance. But they had eventually gravitated towards each other during some of the after parties and get togethers some of the other nations threw to cool down after world meetings. Officially they spoke for their nations at first. Prussia had always been a bit more, informal on account of having no personal country to represent. Then one day, the shy blonde had asked to be called by his human name, a very large step in any relationship. T

hat's how he had met; Matthew Williams.

It was the start of a pretty awesome (if he did say so himself) relationship. Very good friends at first. They had the best game-night sleepovers and early morning pancake buffets. Jamming sessions as well. Who'd had thought that shy unobtrusive nation, could rock? He didn't have the voice for it as he did, but he certainly had magical fingers on a guitar! However, Matthew had this problem...

He'd been so embarassed about it. However, eventually there came a point where he'd had to reveal his secret when they had become an actual couple. His problemt being; he was as far as he knew completely impotent. The albino was perfectly willing to be with him and to prove him wrong. Every nation had a thing, a trigger, a kink or a source of their trauma. He just needed to find the Canada's. It wasn't as if the shy blonde hadn't already gone to see a doctor. Nation-physiology was a grand mystery to science and even medications that were usually efficient at handling this problem hadn't worked on Matthew. They had developed some kind of gratification system...

However Gilbert felt it was unfairly one-sided. So... unawesome.

The Prussian banged his hand on the counter in frustration, bitting his lower lip and then opening the faucets to wash and clear his head. It hurt terribly in his chest. The fact that he was not able to be with someone he loved and yearned the way he wanted. He splashed water into it and calmed himself before waterworks ever turned on in his eyes. The rest of the day and the work-week went pretty smoothly. Since they were in Europe, Matthew would be staying with him this weekend. While Gilbert was looking forward to it, he was also dreading it as well. The gentle smiles, the soft batting eyelashes of purple eyes and the bell-like laughter of the nation when he was happy all gave him fairly regular boners and he felt positively horrible imposing his own sexuality on the other nation when he didn't... nein... couldn't feel the same.

What else could he try? They'd tried; toys, porn, different aphrodisiacs, changing environment (that was today). Hmm...

o0o

After being invited in by Ludwig, Gilbert's younger brother. Matthrew placed his larger bag to the side of the entry hall and shifted his backpack on his shoulder. He wore his favourite red hoodie and had brought his boyfriend a surprise he was sure the other would like.

-PIT PIT PIT!- Whomp!

A small yellow blurr known as Gilbird, rammed into Matthew's head. Though it looked like it was a solid blow, it was very far from and the small chick bounced off his head. Extending a hand out, he cought the little thing in his hand before it flopped to the floor.

"Hello there little guy."

-chirp-

Matthew smiled and then gently placed Gilbird in the back of his hoodie. Where he knew the bird loved to observe things from behind his locks of hair. He and the little creature got along pretty well. Apparently Prussia's pet had the same tastes as his master. Moving around the house, he was surprised Gilbert hadn't greeted him at the door. Ludwig brushed passed him with his own bag of things.

"He's downstairs, don't vhait for me for dinner. I have an appointment down at Switzerland place und vhill be gone for a few days." The tall german informed the Canadian and minutely blushed bidding the other goodbye with a slightly awkward wave accompanied by a blush.

Matthew then felt on-the-spot shy as he waved as well. It was fairly obvious the other was assuming that he and his brother would be left alone to do naughty-things and the german was giving them both the space and time to do it._ 'Oh if he only knew!'_ But he already felt ashamed and depressed about it already. The other left and Canada kept looking for signs of his boyfriend around the Beilshmidt household. _'He's probably in his room downstairs.'_

He opened the door to the luxuriously huge basement, re-done as an apartment. It had its own kitchenette, salon and 3 rooms and a bathroom. The Prussian's bedroom, his music room and one of which he himself wasn't even allowed to enter but that Gilbert had showed him contained a large library filled with his journals. The basement itself had no windows. The nation representing Prussia had created a system of lights he was very proud of that compensated for the lack.

"Gil?"

The Canadian called out. It almost looked like no one was here. The lights themselves were off. Still slightly unfamiliar with the lightswitche's position, the blonde patted the wall until he found it and flicked it on.

o0o


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

* * *

**Author's notes:** Unless you count this as humour... I have to admit at not getting anywhere close to it...YET! However, the chapt after this will be full-tilt comedy. I'm seriously trying my hardest Ahahahaha! (Insert America's laugh here).

* * *

For a moment he thought nothing had happened, but no. There was some kind of light. It just was... darker than norma and slightlyblue. Odd...

He heard someone groan and stretch from the couch. Had he woken Gilbert? Why were the lights so odd? Gillbird decided to fly away somewhere and he felt the little creature flitter from his hoodie fly off. Prussia let the thing have free reign of the house anyways. Padding down the rest of the stairs in curiosity, Canada approached the couch.

"Gilbert, hey are you there?"

He rounded the furniture's side. Sure enough he saw the white hair. 'Is his hair glowing? Must be the light... Now that I think of it, this is Black UVlight isn't it?' Mathew thought it was amusing of his boyfriends' switching the lights. It made it a bit interesting, not to mention the exotic. What he saw next, rounding the bend made him stop dead in his tracks.

Gilbert... his boyfriend was nakedly splayed and prone on it. Naked? No not quite, he had some kind of body paint all over him. Purposefully patterned as spots... leopard spots. In just the right placces. Was that a fluffy faux-fur thong. Dear god...

"G..." Canada couldn't finnish the sentence, throat constricting.

The Prussian stretched. His head hung upside down on the side of the couch and from his perspective he was looking up at his love. The result was expected but Gilbert himself was happier actually witnessing it firsthand. Flicking his hand upward, the albino playfully batted the protruding string from his love's hoodie. Smiling that wickedly self-assured smile as the other realized that he had acrylic glued nails to resemble claws.

"G...Gil...?"

Gilbert was a Leopard and had decided he would remain thus for this little 'game' he'd devised. Until either Matthew left or something actually happened. One way or the other.

They hadn't tried role played to try and cure his impotence. The gaping astonishment of the Canadian nation made everything worthwhile! Simply seeing the blushing face of Matthew and his breath speeding up made up for the hour spent applying the body paint. The seductively disguised man hummed. A contented rumbling kind of sound trying to suggest a question in his throat. Shifting onto his stomach and shacking his head. The artificial cat-ears jiggled on his head. Matthews 's purple eyes stared at those for a long while, minutely widening and then slowly dropping into contentedness and good humour.

'Thank god I kept those kitty ears Belgium gave me a few years back' The albino thought and then smugly smiled.

Pearly white teeth glowing in the black light. Gilbert looked exceedingly exotic. Being albino he certainly was already unique. However, his actual body features already were feline in appearance and the embellishments he'd taken the time to add enhanced the illusion were perfect.

Matthew seemed to have no idea what to do, Prussia was so... so... sexy! His pale body glowing in the black light. Unlike a normal person's who's beige didn't glow in this kind of light, the spots contracted on his skin which was positively radiating light in the BlackUV atmosphere.

The Canadian's adam apple bobbed as he swallowed loudly. His eyes drank the lithe muscles of his boyfriend. The painted spots and... and... that slightly fuzzy happy trail of uniquely white hair that dissapeared under a thong. A tail protruded from that single piece of clothing. It looked fluffy and oh so soft.

He wanted to touch it. Matthew's hands reached out instinctively towards the albino but then fell back self-aware again...

The younger nation turned slightly away and held his face, furiously blushing. Gilbert blinked at him slowly, seductively. His whole setup was definitely working! There was the problem he'd been suspecting all along. Self consciousness. Well he had to do something about that.

'Be-gone overhyper self-awareness. If I can lower myself to this level Matthew, may Jr. can rise up'

It was worth a shot!

"Murr..." He mewled, plopping down the couch ontop the carpet and approached Canada.

Completely confident, the Prussian sidled up to Matthew and sniffed at him as if he was an animal meeting a stranger for the first time.

"G..Gilbert?" Matthew looked unsure and was clearly torn between playing along with it or asking the other to stop acting.

Too bad Gilbert had already decided that his reactions warranted him taking it further. Sniffling at his pants, the white haired 'leopard' followed his nose to the source of the other's personal musk. Which was obviously his crotch. He breathed deeply in that area and nudged it. The reaction was unexpected. Matthew bent over and whimpered, it was almost something like a frightened gasp. Yet also one of excitement and it sent a rush of thrill through Gilbert. He already knew... by the twitch in the other's pants. A clear indication of success.

Matthew might ruin the whole thing if he broke the mood he'd set! In mock annoyance at the other's thighs before sauntering off in pretend-offence. He pulled off the act perfectly. His own ass held high in the air in self-importance and turning around with half-slitted eyes. The albino acted the part of an aloof wildcat.

"Shh..." Gilbert half hissed, half-commanded.

The Canadian seemed momentarily taken aback at the other backing off. However... eventually understanding of the 'game' dawned.

"You're... so beautiful."

The blonde sighed, relaxing. It was true, Gilbert was, for all intents and purposes, a handsome man. Matthew had seen his body before in different states. However, seeing him in the role of a wild animal... did things to him he wasn't completely sure he understood.

The blonde approached the other and Gilbert hissed, angry and swatting at him to stay away. Smiling shyly and in good nature. Matthew remained where he was and then gently sat on his heels. The Albino cocked his head, cat ears wiggling softly in his same-coloured head. Turning his head to the side to regard the Canadian from a corner of his eyes wearily Gilbert kept playing.

Gilbert had been doing his fair amount of research on Matthew's impotence. The theory he entertained presently was that the other was too self-aware. Making it a playful act could perhaps... turn things around for them.

Matthew shifted frustrated yet happy. He'd finally physically reacted. Now that he had, his boyfriend was playing hard to get! He bit the bottom of his lip and an acceptable amount of time passed before the Prussian started to re-approach him cautiously. Seductively sliding towards him. Long sinuous muscles tensing and relaxing as the Leopard approached once more. This time... his lover's face was level to his own.

The leopard smelled his head. The blonde nation, as if dealing with a true wild animal, gently raised his hands up to touch his face. Gilbert blinked, still pretending to be taken aback by the tough. Flinching and pulling slightly back. But then pushing a hand up to the other and humming contently as a cat would.

"...Gil."

The leopard nibbled at the other's palm, causing Matthew to gasp. Still inciting more physical reactions from him. The Canadian couldn't even remember the last time he'd had an erection. Much less how they should actually feel. It was hot, pulsing and uncomfortable in his pants. He had to move. Shuffling sideways off his legs, the blonde momentarily ignored the Prussian in flavor of repositioning himself. A sour little look on his face as he did so.

The feline had some other plans and nimbly brushed up against Matthew, turning around at his back and nibbled the other's neck. Then up near on of his ears he licked it. The reactions he was getting out of the shy blonde were magnificent.

The albino knew that at any moment, the Canadian would over think it in 3...2...1

"Gil... why are you doing this?"

The soft purple eyes shifted, pondering, processing... Gilbert hissed in the others' ears and then pulled away from the tentative touches his love interest had finally had the courage to make. A gentle rubbing of his shoulder. Tame and expected from Canada. But definitely not what the Prussian nation wanted. He needed passion and the blonde to feel wanted and needed! If it took this act to make him realize it. So be it.

The leopard grumbled in a sour mood. Pulling away. Rounding the couch and grabbing the ledge and stretching his faux-claws of it, groaned its discomfort. Pretending not to know what was bothering him. However Matthew could clearly see that he was painfully hard. However, the other wasn't dropping his 'Victorian heritage' the 'baggage'.

Prussia refused to touch himself, Matthew would have to chase him. To want to!

A chase he would give.

-Run away!-

Canada blinked. What? He watched a blur go past him...

Matthew: "..." ?!

* * *

Onwards to the crazy chase scene (to be continued... in a next chapter)! - Everyone be mad at me for ending this chapter at the worst place ever!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

* * *

**Author's notes:** Meh... I think the humour is present but I prefer the sexyness. Hopefully you all liked the chasing around... Wondering if I should make a few more -what-if- situations or just mark this as complete? This was pretty much PWP, should I put it into my summary? Let me know in the reviews. Thanks for reading and following. If ever I get enough reviews for a continuation of different scenarios I'll keep this going. Lol.

* * *

Running around gracefully with a boner, was not very pleasant, while said boner was loosing a little bit of its ardour, it was not abating completely on account of other... preparations he's taken. Althought slightly uncomfortable, Gilbert thought it was totally worth it to get his (soon-to-be) lover thinking of other things other than being annoyingly self-conscious about his sexuality.

Which was the cause of his impotence problem.

Being chased by your boyfriend though... that was highly amusing! Especially when said boyfriend was distracted himself from his own hard-on and really seemed to want some of his feline ass.

Wiggling his tush around in a playful manner, tail swirling around the houses corners and ears peeking over the bend of countertops. He clawed menacingly at Matthew to keep his distance on one ot two occasions. Prussia was really enjoying himself giddily until the Canadian finally had had enough and jump/pinned him to the floor.

"Rrrrrr"

"Oh no you don't! Now that I have you...I... I'll..."

Gilbert, smirking teasingly and an eyebrow lifting questioningly. Craned his neck to look at Matthew from the corner of his blood red eyes. Flushed, panting and with a possessive look on his face, the Prussian wondered what Matthew was actually thinking of doing. Canada didn't finnish what he had started to say. The albino felt the other stiffen over him and his breathing shifting from lust to self-doubt and worry...

'Ugh he's started to over think it again!' Prussia thought.

He decided to take things into his own hands again and while being pinned underneath his boyfriend made moving a little awkward, the albino shifted and arched his rump upwards into the other's crotch and hummed licentiously. Clearly indicating what he wanted the other to do.

"Grrrraaawrrr." Prussia rocked underneath Canada, grumbling in lustful frustration as the other's body heat re-awakened his own lust.

He had solemnly vowed at the beginning of all this to not emit a single word. His body would communicate what he really wanted.

"G...Gil you w...want me to?"

Canada's grasp had loosened enough that Gilbert managed to quickly wiggle from underneath the other and leap outwards and away. Instead of running, the handsome and stunning leopard hair mussed and cheeks flushed, whirled around and lustfully watched the confused Canadian sit back up again, confounded. Matthew seemed at a lost. However, the more confused he was, the less he overthough and doubted himself and the longer he kept his erection. He would eventually realize why that was. Matthew was an intelligent man. Gilbert was just letting him realize it for himself.

'Soon... soon my love you'll come to realize. Just not right now.'

Almost ignoring the other, but not without licking his lips seductively, the Albino turned around and arched his back, very obviously presenting himself to the other. Teasingly sidling towards the living room's couch just farther up ahead from the kitchen. He swayed his painted spotted hips all the way there seductively inviting the other. He heard Matthew's breath hitch and an involuntary groan as Canada picked himself up completely and followed the sexy seductive 'feline' that was Gilbert to his intended destination.

Propping his chest and forearms on the couch, the leopard pressed his cheek on the divan and rocked back and forth without stimulating his obviously engorged genitals. They were practically throbbing with want of his lover's attentions by now.

"Rrrah Hah...huh..huh..." Gilbert panted, emulating as much as he could, an animal in blissful heat.

Waiting for Matthew to clue in and react, propping his ass up higher. He made his furred appendage swish seductively, beckoning his lover over in its teasing movement. The albino turned his heated face to watch Matthew's reaction. The Canadian's face had a look that he'd not seen on his face...ever. Lust, pure want and a zombie-like look of singleminded determination.

'Finally!'

This was the Matthew Williams he wanted. The prudish over thinking and analytic man had been banished from the household. Now it was only him and the leopard.

"Does it hurt kitty?"

Matthew was rubbing himself subconsciously through his own pants and witnessing the Canadian's bulge definitely made Gilbert want his lover's awakened appendage in him. He groaned as an answer and arched his rump as his answer. Chin on the couch and his red eyes unfocused as if ignoring the presence of the other in favour of simply listening to Matthew's movements behind him and awaiting the other's discovery of what he'd done.

"...Oh... you dirty... thing you."

He heard Canada groan and then a gentle yet firmly a hot hand on his fuzzy underwar covered ass cheek and then another slightly parted them. Gilbert gasped as the blonde pet the base of the fluffy tail covering a butt-plug. It made the toy inside him brush certain... interesting places.

"Hmm... so... you want me that bad do you?"

Oh god he really did! With all his being!

Resisting the urge to nod, Gilbert (the leopard) growled and arched his hips up again. Panting and spreading his legs slightly as Matthew observed the perverted Prussian's work. Lifting the tail, he saw the butt plug clearly outlined in the panties. Twitching as his lover's fake clawed hands grab at the couch, knuckles turning white. This was the first time ever that his beautiful Albino lover hadn't tried to do something 'to' him, but 'for' him How could he not react to such wanton need?

"I hope you don't expect me to be gentle, cause I'm going to fuck you senseless Gil. Your making me crazy!"

'Oh yes! YES!' Prussia thought swallowing his Seme-pride. It was totally worth it if it meant his lover got over his shy prude-ness. Enough to screw him then and there! He pushed back onto his love's hands as Matthew's hands brushed slipped a thumb in the other's fuzzy underwear. Prussia heard another intake of air as the other realized the underwear was actually... unique. It was designed with a hole in the back so he didn't even need to slip it off. Simply remove the buttplug and angle himself into him

He heard the other fumble for his jean's zipper. Panting excitedly, Gilbert groaned impatiently in his need of the other and craned his neck to watch Canada. The gentle, almost feminine face was darkened with an expression he'd never seen before. It looked almost angry, determined, wanton, tired, sweaty and... definitely sexy with all the lust he was reading overlapping all of it.

Not even bothering with removing his sweater, Canada bent back over his lover's rump and removed the toy from his boyfriends ass. The butt plug burnt slightly as it was removed from his ass. Groaning at the emptiness it caused when it was, he emitting short needful grunts, staying in character. Gilbert remained a Leopard, as Matthew, almost gently reached out to touch his lover's cheek. He bit the other's fingers, not hard, but enough to make a point that he didn't want to be treated gently and was still... a leopard and in heat. The albino pushed back and gave him a hard red-eyed look. He could feel Canada's prick, uncovered and poking out of his pants. He gasped and mewled pathetically, brows furrwed in frustration. Almost forgetting himself and his vow not to speak. He cursed simply.

"F...fuck."

The red eyes scrunched closed and Prussia went back to rocking pathetically his chest-to-the-couch again. Beckoning with all his might for the other to just screw him and trembling all over with need.

"So that's how it is...?"

Matthew lifted the fuzzy tail and without further ado, pushed himself inside. Trusting the other completely that he wouldn't hurt him. God it hurt... but it was gloriously worth it. He would never admit to being so emotional but... his eyes leaked tears not only from the pain of entry what with the little amount of lube that hadn't dried but also from the rawness of the moment. His... Matthew. His gentle calm, collected and beautiful Canada. Who had been for the longest of times; impotent. Was screwing him, FINALLY!

"Ggggggrrrrraaaahh..." Prussia panted, immediately trying to rock and vocalizing his sexual contentment.

However Matthew had already started brutally thrusting. Whether it was because Canada had little to no experience, was overwhelmed at the situation, was in character or was doing it on purpose! He was fucking Prussia senselessly into the couch. In such a fast pace that he was leaving the leopard senselessly drooling on the couch and unable to think on what to do with his own hands. Canada's shirt had ridden up his back and up his own chest and soon enough became an impediment and was cast off by the blonde. The Canadian's pants simply fell off his hips and Matthew could feel the fuzz of the other's tail and odd faux-fur panties on his lap, his balls smacking into the other's and tickling his lower stomach, driving him crazy with the role-playing imagery.

The leopard was not going to last very long with his quiet lover thrusting into him so violently. Neither was the sexually inexperienced and long-time unstimulated Canadian. Before long the Prussian's back arched and crying out in ecstasy, the leopard came into the furry undergarments. His sphincter clutched, twitched and throbbed around the deeply imbedded dick of his lover and Matthew grunted his name. Buried and half-muffled into the other's painted back. Pressing deeply inside of Prussia's ass, he released as well.

The two men panted, recuperating and Gilbert's hind legs wobbled. Gently. A far cry from his previous brusk actions, Canada removed his softening member gently. Feeling the furr-edges of the adapted panties tickling him as he did.

"God... Gilbert that was..."

The red eyes caught his mischievously.

"Awesome?"

Matthew laughed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

* * *

**Author's notes:** This one seems a little different to my the last ones. I find its a little funnier but no less juicer. It made me laugh while writing it, so I hope it draws a few for the readers as well. Let me know if it does!

* * *

**o0o**

Gilbert pouted, good natured considering the problem had reappeared.

"I'm...sorry!"

"You know that that's the problem!" Prussia chastised teasingly.

However this made Canada turn in their bed and burry his face in his hands in mortification. They were back to square 1 in seems. Even with foreplay, a normal bedsession was not cutting it for the prudish purple eyed man-toy of his.

(-giggle mantoy!-)

Prussia chewed his lower lip a bit in frustration. His impotence had reared its ugly head again. The last week had been very fun though! Especially with Ludwig gone on business. Matthew had very much fulfilled him sexually. Invigorated by his ability to gain an erection and had happilly pounded into his lover. Prussia was very willing to bottom for him, however it became clear to the blonde that he was indulging him and was not naturally an uke.

He loved his fair haired Matthew and so he kissed the other's back at the junction of his shoulder and left him to fret about it, as he always did. There was nothing he could do to cajole or comfort the blonde when the problem was such a viscious circle. Padding to take a cold shower and calm himself a bit, Gilbert pondered on the problem furthur. So... Canada could get an erection when he felt needed as a seme and he himself roleplayed as an Uke. Unfortunately, the blonde himself did not act, did not instigate by himself or do anything that would usually be within the baggage and prerogative of one. However when the roles were reversed, it seemed the younger country could not get comfortable, relax or enjoy his sexuality. Over thinking absolutely everything and stiffing any kind of response from his own body.

"Scheiße that's cold!" The albino swore.

However it did the trick and he felt himself temporarily transform into a girl, since his family jewels decided to hide quite literally into their jewelry box to avoid the cold water. The Prussian didn't intend to take a full shower, only enough to kill his sexual appetite. Once he turned off the spray of cold water and started to towel himself he heard a stifled sob from the other room.

He hurried to his love's side.

"Birdie... Birdie, its ok..." He embraced the other man, who trembled in his arms.

"NO! It's not ok! Why can't this be normal? Like everyone else. Why do you even stay with me when its obvious I can't do or be what you want me to?"

"..." Gilbert hated this situation as much as Matthew did.

He obviously loved the gentle blonde not for the sex he could provide. Sex though for him, was... something he needed though. He would go un-awesomely insane if he didn't regularly masturbate or fool around. However when he'd gotten into this relationship he'd been very patient with Matthew and had accepted the other's problems as well as pace.

He'd cajoled the other non-stop and it didn't seem to be sinking into the Canadian nation representative that he really... couldn't care less. He would just masturbate if he needed to, however the blonde really trully wanted to have a sexlife with him despite it all.

"You know it hurts me too Birdie. But not because of the reasons you think. You vhant this with me, I know you do. Who vhouldn't, I'm awesome!" He chuckled trying to make the conversation a bit lighter. "You're trying to hard but maybe... maybe Mattie, you should just take it easy und not worry to much about it for a while. It's not like I'll die."

"But... but..." The purple doe eyes lifted up to his. Tears streaking down his face, the albino gently whiped them away.

"Nein... No worrying. If you don't feel like it, you don't feel like it und I won't push at all. Don't ever feel like you owe it to me just because we're a couple Birdie. It's not how it works."

Prussia kissed his boyfriends forehead and rocked the other lovingly. Sadness lingered in both their hearts though but at least Matthew wasn't crying anymore, somewhat placated.

'I need to back off of this anyways, the pressure on him isn't helping.' Gilbert thought.

**o0o**

They had recently moved in together and the first 2 months were fairly nice... There was one exception: having your sexually impotent boyfriend living with youwas very awkward when you took care of 'business' and he kept walking in on it. Especially when said boyfriend would react so cutely in his embarassment! Gilbert and him had made a mutual agreement that he'd keep taking care of himself and Matthew would approach him whenever he'd feel comfortable or able to engage him sexually.

Well one of these times was now:

"Mmmnnhaaah Ahh Matt..." He threw his head up, his mouth parted as he felt his orgasm approach.

"Yes?"

Red eyes snapped open just in time to see the blonde in the reflection of the bathroom mirror, opening the door to the bathroom where he was currently propped on the counter shagging himself.

"Mein GUTT! MATT!"

Too late! He jizzed.

Spilling himself on the tile floor, Prussia pressed his unoccupied hand on his mouth and splayed it completely embarrassed and mortified at the scene he must be presenting to Matthew. His jeans bunched down around his knees and his blue shirt ridden up under his armpits. However the orgasm was especially intense because of the embarrassment of the situation and he groaned as he finished the last few throbbing spirts of ejaculate escaping. The blonde in the mirror blushed furiously red. His whole body stiffened and then he turned around, closing the washroom door behind him politely. Saying nothing.

"Gottverdammt!" It wasn't like he was an exhibitionist.

Matthew had said he'd be going to visit his brother tonight! Apparently he'd forgotten something since he'd swung back home after his meeting today. It was why Prussia hadn't bothered closing the bathroom door when he'd started to pleasure himself.

This actually had happened quite a few other times:

On the couch as he watched porn extremely late at night, knowing Matthew was a fairly deep sleeper and not expecting the blonde to wake up for an unexpected midnight bathroom break.

Again, when he'd told the other he was going to take a nap during the weekend... which wasn't exactly the truth. Mattew had decided to join him only to find him thrusting in a pillow whispering his name.

Once, he had even used some of his toys and been caught with a dildo stuck in his ass while taking a bath by the other.

Gilber sighed, cleaning the bathroom floor and washing his hands. He really needed to learn to lock the bathroom door! Each an every time was embarrassingly awkward. However the Canadian had never...ever... decided to pick up or participate. He simply turned around and left usually. Blushing everytime he looked at him for a day or two, then everything went back to normal.

"S...sorry Mattie."

He heard the other rummage around the house still, packing a bag he'd apparently forgotten to bring with him before making the decision to leave to visit his brother. It almost sounded like he'd ran to the house. At least... it seemed like it, since he was panting.

Nothing could be farther than the truth. The slender Canadian padded up to him, still flushed from his earlier blush and looked him up and then down. Then grabbed his shirt and kissed him. Hard...with tongue and everything!

'Oh surprise surprise!' Gilbert thought briefly.

The lithe Canadian pushed him over, tripping over something and making them both fall rather harshly on the ground. Obviously, Prussia was the one landing on his ass, however this didn't seem to be daunting the other as he kept trying to suck out his tonsils... or something! Then there was this really annoying and hard thing that kept picking him in the stomach. Was that? Noooooo it couldn't be! The blonde finally pulled back for air and arched over him. Pressing a very stiff and defined erection into his lower stomach.

"Gil... I need you!" His boyfriend begged, holding onto his neck and burying his face

Oh dear lord it was and he was very much inclined to oblige. Regardless of the fact that he'd just come fairly recently, his own body began to react slowly to the erotic rarity of his lover actually having an erection.

He sighed longingly. Man he was such a pathetic sucker...

"Gil?"

"Birdie I love you!"

Trip to his brother's place forgotten, Matthew Williams was thoroughly loved that evening. This time, he was on the receiving end and enjoyed every moment of it. The albino pulled every trick in the book, and seeing as how he owned a whole basement of journals that dated from the 12 century and onwards. Those books were filled alphabetically and starting by 'adultery to zoophilia' ... that last one he had a lock on! -cough-

Matthew was particularly receptive once he let himself go. Also... very vocal. He wasn't going to complain and neither was he going to just let his boyfriend off the hook easilly. He drew it out (obviously) and at the end of it. They were sogging breathless messes on the carpeted living room with himself deeply imbedded in the blonde and Prussia knew he had carpet burns on his knees from thrusting so harshly.

"That was... amazing."

"Why thank you. But... don't you mean awesome?"

The blonde underneath him laughed which caused his bowels to clench on his lover's still sheathed and sensitive genitals. Prussia shivered fully satisfied and feeling particularly smug at the moment.

**o0o**

**By the way I made fan art of this story on deviant art, so if you want to check it out:**

**fav(add dot)(slash)d5x0k0x  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

* * *

**Author's notes:**

_OMG this is like twice as long as the previous chapter! Its also less funny and more serious (sorry), I should probably have the next chapter be much more comedic. I apologize for those that were looking forward for some slap stickiness (mmm stickiness... Um Er... I mean... ARGH!). Maybe I felt like developing the story further. This is the type of story that could close at any point with just 1 chapter I think. So at any point if I no longer am interested in it, I'll make sure to have a closure for it (just for the followers and fans right)_

_You may be wondering; How do I get this author to continue writing funny sexyness? The answer is obviously: review!_

* * *

**o0o**

Canada gently brushed his love's hair out of the other's face and saw the other just lightly react, frowning momentarily in his sleep before his face relaxed once more. A small smile crept onto Matthew Williams face but it couldn't hide some of the worry he felt after another unsuccessful night.

He gently parted the tacky flowered bedsheets of the hotel they had rented for their vacation and padded silently on the muffled carpet floor towards the bathroom. Once reached, the usual ablutions were performed and he washed his handss and face. Pausing momentarily, reaching out to tug wonderingly on his wayward curl as he studied his worn out face. Dark rings and slight redness in the corner of his eyes were testament to his having cried. Pretty much all night in fact. He just couldn't believe that his luck would be so poor as it had been when he'd made a decision to enter an actual relationship. Why would anyone ever want to spend the rest of their lives with him?

He had said yes of course. Gilbert was as awesome as he claimed to be, when it came to be supportive as a boyfriend, a partner and maybe one day a steady lover. The typical lovemaking that couples would usually go about to celebrate just hadn't happened... His inability to... to... react physically had showed its ugly head once again. Which explained why he was in the agonized state he was in currently.

Sighing, the Canadian picked up his toothbrush.

So medical doctors couldn't help nations much. Their biology was too hooked up to their countries and its people to work normally. Matthew had absolutely no idea where this impotence was comming from. Yes, he was certainly shy! But... there were situations where it wasn't warranted! He fully felt sexual desire for Prussia, he found him very attractive. It was selective when it hit. Sometimes he got a hardon, sometimes it remained completely uncooperative.

He threw the toothbrush into the sink, frustrated. Maybe this was a human thing and not a country representative's problem? Maybe... maybe he should tackle this from another angle and get help from another source?

Matthew Williams, not Canada, made the decision to at least try.

**o0o**

"Ah and um... Yeah... I mean? I don't know where to start!"

The woman chuckled politely. Not at him, but at the general tense atmosphere while not seeming condescending or bothered by his shy awkwardness.

"Please. Let's start by getting you seated and comfortable and just get to know a bit about one another."

The study was spatious and furnished with dark maple wood libraries desks tables and a dark cherry sofa. It was also tastefully decorated with objects that seemed to be testimony to much travelling. Matthew wrung his gloves in his hands and awkwardly hung his coat on the stand near the door. It was full blown autumn turning into Winter and 3 months had passed between when Gilbert had asked him to marry him in Vienna. Matthew had made an arrangement with Gil, they would remain engaged for a whole year up to see if it gets to a point where his sexual problems impeded their relation. Trying to get this figured out in the meanwhile. It had been terribly difficult for the Canadian to finally gather the courage and make arrangements to see a sexologist. It had been also horribly awkward to schedule on the phone.

But she seemed really nice...

"My name, as you probably know is Natasha. Feel free to call me by my first name."

She seemed young to be in this sort of profession. Matthew then blinked, a thought dawning on him; sexology was one of those 'new' psychology branches right? Wouldn't it make sense that most of the practitioners be around their 30s? He scratched the back of his head, he himself was nearing 150 years old. Well... she didn't know that! He'd made sure to apply as a human patient. She though he was 26.

"A..all right Natasha. Um.. I'm Matthew.. s.. so."

The longhaired smiled again, unphased by his stuttering and waved a hand to a particularly comfy-looking couch. The study practically looked like someone's living room. He really liked it. There were many things to look at and her soft green eyes and facial expression were easygoing.

"I suggest we not start with the whole reason you're here. I'll just start by asking you some nice and easy question, ok?"

The shy blonde nodded, but felt a bit more comfortable knowing they weren't going to start on embarrassing questions on their first session. Of course he knew that! She was a psychologist after all. It would sort of be counterproductive not to get to know a patients level of comfort with the subject matter first right?

"So how have things been at work? What exactly do you do?"

The purple eyes blinked once but didn't miss a beat. "I work for the government." Since Natasha was Canadian, he didn't need to explain further for which one. He closed his eyes in the gentle placid way he usually did. "I'm a diplomat of some sorts, I suppose."

"Ah... so you must travel alot ?" Natasha's hands interlaced with each other over the desk and she seemed particularly please to have a fellow world-travel.

The blonde gently chuckled. "Entirely too much!"

"You must be very busy then working in such a position."

His smile dropped, minutely. "Oh, not as much as some of the other diplomats I'm sure..."

Being forgotten and ignored made his life both harder to get things done, and easier when it came to paperwork. The first session went pretty much along those lines. Simple questions about his day to day life. How he felt about not being home much. How his partner felt about his work and a just faintly touching about his relationship with Gilbert. Nothing uncomfortably intimate. Just normal stuff.

Matthew felt himself liking Natasha and getting more comfortable. Unfortunately, when he looked at his agenda to schedule with her, he could only do so in 3 weeks. The brunette pouted gently, stating it would have been better to do weekly sessions, but that if it couldn't be helped, it couldn't be helped. She teased him about being too busy and he played it down a second time.

"Oh not so much busy as entirely too long."

She wrote down something in a notebook and rescheduled a 2nd session. While she didn't like the idea of so much time between sessions, he had an upcoming world meeting and so he would only get to continue with her in 3 weeks.

**o0o**

Canada, was very much his own person in world conferences and while he may not be noticed in some of the smaller meetings like the Allies during WW2 and the G8 meetings. He was given some fair attention during UN and world meetings in general. The 8 minutes for speeches still applied towards him.

"I'm telling you! Shipping them back to their country isn't the answer. Grant them amnesty in yours and I'll take care of them at my embassy while things settle. Just give them a few months to straighten things out. Who else here wants to help me?"

Canada looked around the meeting room at the other representatives. Their governments didn't seem to have any opinions on the matter. Pointedly some whistled or found ways to ignore their own lack of interest in selfless altruism and humanitarian aid. His invisibility seemed to strike him once again. It was okay though. Since even though their country's bosses didn't participate, the citizens themselves would probably hand him finances under the table to help out.

Shy, respectable, polite and pleasant company. Canada didn't feel the overbearing need to push his help onto other in the way that his brother often did. He was generous when asked for help or his opinions, was persistent tackling problems and picked his battles carefully. That was how his country and Canadians were and Matthew was 'the' typical Canadian. The meeting was adjourned and rounding the bend in the commons' room he saw his boyfriend reading a magazine half bored if his facial expression was any indication. The albino noticed him. Perking up and throwing the magazine nonchalantly aside without a second thought. Bounding up to his partner.

"How was the meeting?"

Canada shifted his weight to get a better hold of his briefcase and gently pulled his tie to loosen it around his neck now that he wasn't in formal surroundings.

"Ah, same old same old. They still didn't have any better ideas with dealing with the situation so defaulted on my suggestion."

Prussia snorted. "Without acknowledging it was your idea first right?"

Matthew shrugged, he really truly didn't care anymore. It had bothered him constantly before Gilbert had entered the scene that was his life. His constant invisibility, being ignored and all that... But with Prussia's understanding, his approval and acknowledgement of his contributions in world meetings while the dissolved Nation couldn't participate made him feel much more satisfied in life than before.

What mattered in the end was limiting the casualties. What mattered to Canada was supporting the victims of war who may apply for asylum and refugee status. If it turned out they applies to his country then he'd see what he could do. Many nations accused him of not having his own culture and being too American. But did America embrace the myriad of cultures that composed it? Or were those cultures expected to become American? It was his greatest strength but also his greatest weakness.

"So let's head home. I'm tired, its been a long week."

The albino smiled at his love and gently kissed him on his cheek. Canada didn't feel very comfortable with anything above that level of public affection and after a lot of complaining on his part. Had gotten Gilbert to tone down his 'awesome' displays of love for him. Prussia had been... understanding of his situation.

o0o

"So... your partner tell me about them."

"Well um... he's a... guy." The shy blonde blushed furiously.

Hands wrung together in his lap from nervousness. He glancing briefly up to Natasha and although he knew he should have expected it, she didn't even bat at the information.

"Is he cute?" It was almost like he was talking to a school friend.

Matthew just had to laugh. "Very. Overbearing sometimes, but sweet."

The ice broke then and he went along to explain how they had met, how they had progressed in their relationship and loved each other. It was unavoidable that the subject which he was paying for their session was approaching and as it did he shifted awkwardly in his seat.

"So, how comfortable were you when you got more intimate with him ?"

"Ah... w...well... you see..." He felt hotly embarrassed. Any man would be, he supposed, In his place. "I already knew for a very long time that I had problems... er... with getting excited... I guess?"

Matthew wasn't sure just how clear he was being with Natasha. Looking back towards her, she didn't seem to have any facial expression that could be seen as confusion so he hesitantly continued.

"I didn't really have much... um... experience before him but in between my other relationship and him I realized that I... uh..."

The blonde paused then frustratedly grumbled at himself for being roundabout with a sexologist. She talked about sex with tons of other patients and was really nice and nonjudgmental. He shouldn't feel so prudish about it!

"Well I didn't masturbate and stuff... b...because I never really felt like it...before. So when we became partners, I realized real quickly that it wasn't easy to feel intimate."

The long haired brunette had a pondering look and cocked her head slightly but kept a neutral expressions. "So you already knew you were having problems sexually before your relationship?"

The purple eyes blinked once. "Y..Yeah... I guess so." He hadn't really thought much about it.

"I guess it must have made you feel inadequate?" She seemed to almost state it as a fact but doubly as question to keep him talking.

He nodded feeling himself detach from both the conversation and the sexologist herself. He went to rest his chin on his hand, elbow propped on the sofa armrest and looked towards one of her bookshelf, a far away look. When he did this, she smiled without him noticing her jaunting down something in her notebook.

"Hmm... I would also feel nervous with my boyfriend taking that step towards intamacy when I didn't have those kinds of feelings for him either."

That brought Matthew back. "B...but I do! I mean... I really like him that way! Its just... I don't feel it most of the time. Its like its lost somewhere and I can't find it!"

He snapped defensively. Feeling protective of his feelings for Prussia then and there. It had almost sounded like Natasha meant that he didn't find Gilbert attractive or sexually pleasing.

"I'm sorry, maybe I didn't phrase that as I should have." She didn't look like she was phased by his having snapping at her.

"What I mean is, that if you already knew you had trouble feeling in the mood for sex, it must have made you nervous when he asked you for it."

"Oh... um... Yeah, I guess?"

Matthew then went to blank-mode again, staring off and over thinking again. The sexologist waited a moment and then went back to add another note.

"Well Matthew, a lot of couples have trouble figuring out when each other is in the mood. It can sometimes lead to these awkward and nervous moments."

"I... I suppose. B... but..." He had heard her, but was still somewhat lost in thought and without meeting her eyes looked into his lap. Wishing to continue. However something internal just seemed to be blocking the conversation at this place.

"Well, this isn't a feeling that's easy to deal with and I don't think we'll be able to solve it in this session since our time's almost up. But if you want to talk about it next week we can either just start from there or about something else. Whatever you feel you think might be the problem."

Feeling the impass in their conversation and that indeed their time together was comming at an end. Canada thanked Natasha for being an open ear (one of very few... but he didn't tell her that) and let himself out.

He had alot on his mind right now.

o0o0o

It was movie friday night and as usual, when he got back home, Gilbert had the corn kernels popping in the machine already. His trademark grin splitting his face ear to ear when Canada got back to their shared apartment from work.

"Love you." The Canadian embraced and kissed him and got changed and quickly showered.

By the time he got out, everything was set. He loved movie night! This time thought he wasn't particularly paying attention to the film's plot and kept furtively glancing at his partner. Leaning gently on his longtime boyfriend an odd notion popped into Canada's head which had fidget around. It wasn't so much as a notion but a yearning of some kind at the random idea which was rapidly becoming central in his thoughts. He felt awkward, excited emotionally and somewhat uncomfortable with keeping it bottled up inside which made him shift around. His squirming caught Gilbert's attention eventually.

"Something bothering you liebe? You're all fidgety."

Shyly, Matthew buried his face in Prussia's shoulder smiling but also shaking his head. The albino was somewhat confused but nevertheless, affectionately patted the other's blonde locks of hair. He had gotten used to the glomping and clingy displays of affection his shy Canadian liked to dot on him. So he continued watching the movie half-attentively while feeling Matthew wrap his hands around his waste in a comfortable hug. They were fine in this position for a while until Canada started shifting again and Gilbert felt the other bitting his lower lip with his face stuck so close to his shoulder. It was something Matthew only did when he was thinking particularly hard about something bothering him.

"What's wrong? Out with it."

The other tensed "I... I..." His thoughts got stuck and jumbled into each other.

"Just blurt it out, its usually easier when you do." Prussia chuckled knowingly.

"Iwanttosuckyouoff!"

Well... that was unexpected.

The older nation tensed completely under Canada's arms. Disbelieving, his red eyes staring straight ahead while his left hand zombie like found the remote. He clicked the television off.

"W...Vhat?" Prussia's accent laced his disbelieving inquiry.

Matthew lifted his face off of the other's shoulder. A rather harsh red blush almost made the other look sick. Especially with the agonized expression the gentle blonde.

"Is... is it wrong for me to ask something... like that?"

The white shocks of hair whisked rapidly around as Gilbert shook his head almost violently, his own pale face turning rather red.

"N..nein. Its just that uh... are you sure? I mean... is it that you vhant it... or feel that you should? I don't get vhy you vhould ask so...so randomly!" His accent seemed to be getting worse as time passed.

Canada realized that Prussia was probably as shy and embarrassed about his question as he was himself for asking. With this little bit of knowledge, the younger blonde climbed fully into the other's lap so he could face his love. While he didn't feel anything happening 'down bellow' for himself he certainly could feel his boyfriend's slowly awakening passion pressing up against him with his suggestion.

Prussia's red eyes were searching his own purple ones and calming down from the initial embarrassment and feeling a little bit more courageous in his lover's positive reaction. Canada decided to be a bit more direct and honest with his own feelings.

"Just because its not working for me, doesn't mean I don't want you to feel nice Gil."

The two nations kissed then. The genuine kind two people in love gave each other when they felt strong passionate emotions. Slowly and surprisingly, it was Matthew that turned it into the kind reserved between lovers. Licking the albino's lower lips and beckoning the other to explore his mouth. He loved Prussia's kisses. The former nation was always a very enthusiastic kisser, dotting on him with gentle caresses of his hands and scratching the back of his head. After a while of making out, Canada felt the other's erection twitching strongly underneath him and started to part to slide downwards. Prussia subtly coped a feel from his lover's rump to the front of the other's pants.

Nothing. As Prussia had dreadfully expected.

"Y...you don't need to if you don't feel like it."

"I feel like it..."

"B..But..."

The blonde nation representative grabbed the older one's hand and gave it an affectionate kiss. Looking up with his soft purple eyes half mast, relaxed and in enjoyment. He gave his lover his trademark smile. Without saying another world slid the rest of the way down to the carpeted floor, popping the first button of the other's pants.

It was now Gilbert's turn to bite his bottom lip in worried anticipation trying to stifle his excited heavy breathing. Canada was between his legs and was about to...

As Matthew had expected, Gilbert had gone commando and his dick sprung out easily once released from the confines of his pants. It wasn't the first time, obviously, that he had seen his lover's arousal. However, it was the first time that he actually scrutinized it up close. The Canadian then realized that he'd never actually given his lover head. Something he was definitely going to remedy with enthusiasm. The young blonde took stock of himself briefly; nope... nothing. While he felt happy, breathless and excited at being watched by lustful red eyes. His own lower body parts were not reacting to it.

Deciding he'd had enough of worrying about it, Matthew gave Gilbert's white fuzzy happy trail a kiss before also pecking the top of his penis. Enjoying the sharp intake of breath from the former nation. He hadn't ever given head... but Matthew Williams certainly loved lollipops (especially maple flavoured ones) and went about it about the same way.

"Gott Verdammt!" he felt Gilbert slumped farther back into the couch and spread his legs a bit facilitating the canadian access to him.

Licks, slight sucking at the tip then drawing the other into his mouth with his tongue pressed roughly on the underside of Prussia's erection was ringing noises Matthew didn't remember ever having heard before.

He liked them... he liked them alot! The groans, the moans the gasps and hisses, all in pleasure and all for him. It made him feel powerful. It made him feel important and he put himself more into the task of ringing them out. Grabbing the other's manhood and pumping it alongside his sucking.

"You're so... Ahn! Good at this Mattie... Mmmm." It was both a statement made in surprise and appreciation.

A pale hand hovered over the blonde locks, gently coaxing the younger nation's actions and pressing firmer as he approached his peek. Matthew knew Prussia was approaching orgasm as the other's breath shifted, becoming shorter gasps, when his calf muscles slowly became tenser and the hand on his head unconsciously tightened in his hair. Lifting his mouth off but not slowing his hand's pumping action Canada looked up and willed the other to look down at him. Gilbert's head had been thrown back, resting on the head of the couch but bent at the change of pace. Matthew was met by the lustfuly mussed up and flushed look from the other albino. Red eyes dark in passion.

"Look at me when you cum in my mouth." The younger nation surprised himself with the kinky request and was rewarded for his boldness by the inadvertent buck and whimper Gilbert made.

Quickly bending back to the task, slidding the tip of his cock back into his mouth. He tasted precum, which had dewed onto the tip of the albino's erection during his pause. His purple eyes remained fixed onto the other's red ones as he pushed the other closer... and closer. Watching intently the other's expression shift. The white eyelashes fluttered, muscles in his calves and stomach tensed further. He licked his mouth and it fell open in pleasure while he panted excitedly. He was finally brought and tipped over the edge. His eyes seem to glaze minutely. Blinking once, his stomach gave a spasm as Matthew felt liquid spurt into his mouth.

"Ggghnnnn..." Unable to keep eye contact for a few seconds, Prussia threw his head back overwhelmed as his orgasm hit him while he spilled in Matthew's warm wet mouth.

Quickly he snapped his head back to look down at his lover's former request. Trying to control his instinctual contractions and need to thrust as he rode his climaxe's waves. The younger nation parted his lips. He had swallowed some of the other's seed but pulled back slightly in an almost kinky demonstration to show Prussia the last few spurts of his ejaculate hitting the roof of his mouth.

Gilbert gasped and collapsed into what could only be a semi-gelatinous state. His breathing harsh but slowly evening out. Twitching whenever the younger Canadian manipulated his softening sensitive member.

"Mein Gott Mattie... that was awesome." The albino cocked his head slightly to the side, smilling.

The hand that was still on the other's head gently pat and brushed his partners face in affection. The soft purple eyes he peered into showed the love the other had for him plainly to see. Without missing a beat, Matthew swallowed the rest of his emissions. Which was very... very... sexy. Blinking Gilbert's facial expression changed from content to sad minutely. Guessing at what was bothering the other, the Canadian cleaned the excess drool and fluids from around his mouth with his sleeve and climbed up over the other. Placing a kiss on the other's forehead and then snuggling into the other's arms in an imposed embrace.

"I love **being** awesome too sometimes Gil."

It was the Prussian's turn to laugh. Mattie just knew exactly what to say to make him feel better!

**o0o**

* * *

_So by now there seems to be a trend for the ends of each chapters (excluding prologue) it always ends with a mention of someone being awesome! lol_**  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

* * *

**Author's notes:**

_Hmm, I don't know how many/much typos and bad grammar I have in here, since I am not paying nearly so much attention at correcting these as my other fics. How do you guys like the semi PWP (and by semi... I mean it has a plot as an excuse to trail the porn along with it)._

_LoL, hopefully you guys enjoy it as much as I enjoy writing and thinking up these crazy scenarios. This chapter doesn't have much of the M-rated stuff but it's to get the ball rolling for the next chapter._

_Impotence as a subject:_

_Well it certainly looks like I brought this fic into the realm of serious instead of funny. I'm not taking the humour out, because I definitely want to make it a bit light. However the subject is actually quite real and serious for some people... and while it can hit men, it also does women. Getting in the mood or having your partner *forcing* you to get into the mood can break relationships._

* * *

**o0o**

He brought Kumajirou with him on his next session with Natasha, not thinking overly on the fact that he was bringing such an odd exotic pet-animal. The sexologist, in his booking, had mentioned that pets were allowed if they made her clients more comfortable. However the little bear was odd as pets went. Being a miniature polar bear... and a talking one at that! So he promised the spirit-creature 2 fresh salmons if he didn't say a peep during the interview.

"Well you certainly don't see that everyday." Was Natasha's reaction to the little fluffy bear that waddled up and sat at the bottom of the couch with his master. "Is it a baby?"

"Oh... no, he's full grown but that's why I decided to keep Kuma." Matthew thought it be best not to attempt the bear's full name. "You see he wouldn't have survived on his own in the wild."

Natasha nodded and smiled, she had practically climbed over her desk in her effort to see the creature but plopped back down into her chair and rolled it from behind the piece of furniture and parking it directly in front of the coffee table which separated her and her patient.

"What does your boyfriend think of your pet?" Natasha brushed her long brown hair behind her back.

Taking a moment to think about it, Matthew scratched the little bear's ears. "Oh he's fine with him, he does have his own after all."

"Oh?" She asked interested.

"Yeah a little canary, he narcisstically calls Gilbird."

She giggled and the Canadian completely relaxed as Kuma rumbled appreciatively at a nice scratch behind his ears.

"So... to get back on track, last time we were talking about timing and how it seemed uncomfortable sometimes?"

The blonde nodded, his lips tightened minutely.

"Where there any times when you did feel sexually excited and were able to be intimate with him in your relation?"

Purple eyes darted to his lap and his hand paused in his petting of Kuma, the little bear grumbled and gently nipped the other's fingers to get him to continue, which also kick started the other's thoughts. Furiously blushing a deep red and chocking on his words, Matthew did his best to answer. He was very much a prude with sex.

"Um... y...yeah, about a grand total of two times." He sarcastically spat, not particularly proud.

This was starting to depress him but he heard the young woman cluck and tisk him.

"Hey! You are here because you have this problem, not because everything is perfect right? The fact you were able to reciprocate proves that you can function biologically."

She reached out towards Kuma who had his eyes closed. Cautiously, looking up at Matthew she asked silent permission. The blonde nodded and she took over scratching the little bear's head.

"So, if its not too impertinent of me or private. Could you tell me a little about those time?"

"Um... uh... well..." Floundering in his thoughts Matthew looked around the place for somekind of focus and noticed Kumajirou peering up at him with beady black eyes with an odd look, as if to say: 'Hey, Mr-whoever-you are- if you won't say it I will'. The little bear was privy to every detail of his life, even his sexual one (To the great displeasure of Kumajirou himself). His owner tended to be very sensitive and cry a whole lot. The miniature polar bear even went so far as to take a deep breath and open his mouth as if to answer for him before the nation blabbered quickly.

"Uh,wellthefirsttimemeandGilrole played!"

The polar bear snorted, the small movement startling Natasha, but also the force of his response also stunning her. Matthew had this sort of intense and determined panic doe-eyed stare that made anyone sympathize with him and Natasha did at a certain point understand his frustration and embarrassment. However tough love, she was going to make it harder for him!

"Ooooo roleplay? What kind of roleplaying? Juice details please!" She chirped enthusiastically.

She wasn't entirely teasing him to get more embarrassed reactions, she was doing it for his own good. Taunting someone made it a personal challenge and that was exactly what she expected Matthew to take it for. Hook-line-and-sinker, he caught onto the challenge.

"W...well, he was kind of dressed up as a wild cat" The blonde paused, wondering if she'd laugh at him, when she didn't simply smiling he continued. "and uh... I chased him around the house. He was really..."

"Cute?"

"More like really really hot."

"So you felt sexually stimulated." A statement not a question. She stopped scratching the bear's neck, and leaned on the coffee table, casually placing her head in her hands with her elbows propped onto the hard wooden surface. "You were, top in that scenario?"

Matthew blushed, chocking slightly on his saliva. Opting not to speak, he nodded.

"The 2nd time?"

The Canadian just had to laugh to break his own nervous feelings. The more he spoke to this woman about his escapade with Gil, the less it seemed to be that big of a deal.

"I caught him masturbating in the bathroom."

"What position was he in?"

He chocked and continued laughing. Bending over trying to collect himself. He wasn't laughing at Gilbert's expense or at her keen interest. Simply at how absurd the actual question seemed! Well, she was a sexologist after all.

"W...well." He put a finger up to his chin and tried to maintain some kind of composure and not burst out laughing again. "He was... facing away from the door and leaning over the bathroom counter."

"So standing?"

"Caught him with his pants down." The Canadian joked, finding recollecting on the incident in the light of his session made it feel much more humorous.

"I take it, you'd caught him in the act before."

Melancholy creeped into his facial expression. "We agreed that if I couldn't get an erection that I wouldn't keep him from masturbating. I caught him a few times before that..."

Natasha twirled a little lock of her hair, her whole attention though was still on him.

"Did that make you feel sad each time you caught him?"

"Yes." There was no pause in his answer.

The sexologist then sat up straight and took a moment to ponder about something, face serious. Sitting back into her comfy desk chair her smile slowly returned.

"What was different this time around do you think?"

His eyes widened minutely. What had been different? Now that he thought of it, catching Prussia in the act of self-loving hadn't gotten him erect the last few times... but the scene in the bathroom... when he thought about it. Haunched over the desk, legs spread, arse in there air, shirt ridding up revealing the creamy skin of his back.

"I... I... don't know?"

While he definitely wasn't sure... He was certainly aware that his body was reacting to the imagery right now! This was entirely too embarrassing and awkward a situation. Especially in front of someone else. Regardless of her profession as sexologist or discretion.

He crossed his legs. Unbeknownst to him Natasha noticed slyly pretending not to. She was very good at bluffing. However, the patient wasn't ready for confrontation. Rolling back on her chair almost childishly to her desk , she wrote down a few things in her open notebook on top of the desk. Giving Matthew time to recollect himself, without looking at him she continued asking a few questions.

"Alright, so those two times must have felt really special and cherished between you two, right?"

"Yes, very." It was painful for him to think of them as uncommon and inpredicatble. He wanted many more of those moments with Gilbert.

"Besides those times, were you two ever intimate with one partner not achieving orgasm?" She peeked from under her brown locks. It was obvious she was insinuating him with the questions but was trying to be polite and not point fingers.

"Y...yes and its always me not... Um... Yeah." Matthew swallowed the lump of nervousness that formed in his throat. "I mean, the first times is when we noticed I couldn't...uh... um..."

"Its fine... I understand, go on."

"Well, I would take care of Gilbert. Sometimes he would just stopped and didn't...uh... hmm... Take care of himself or let me help. That annoyed me."

"Because you wanted to make him feel good" She stated.

Canada's personification nodded. She really did understand. "Yeah, I do want him to make him feel good."

She smiled and made Matthew feel a bit more courageous and ready to tell her something he felt particularly proud of despite his impotence.

"A few nights ago, it was our typical relaxing movie night and I felt really happy just being with him. I wanted to share the way I felt and, even while he was next to me, thinking about it, I couldn't get excited. But I..."

Kuma looked up at him with beady little black eyes. non judgmentally and affectionately he nipped at his owner's knees as a form of comfort and encouragement.

"Well I still initiated."

"Wow. That must have taken alot of courage." She wasn't at all being sarcastic, it was a stated fact.

"Yeah and I..." He choked nervously. "Gave him a blowjob, for the first time."

How could Natasha listen to this kind of stuff and not be blushing? Matthew didn't understand it!

"That must have been a special moment for Gilbert specifically."

"I guess..."

She placed one last line in her notebook before closing it.

"I have an exercise I'd like you to do. That is, if you're willing to try it in between now and 2 weeks."

"2 weeks?" The blonde adjusted his glasses with a look of puzzlement. "Why the hiatus?"

"Just trust me?" Natasha closed her eyes and smiled at him.

"O...Ok."

She went to one of the large library furniture pieces, one of them had cupboards at the bottom. "I'm going to give you a gift, I hope you don't take it too personal or anything. Its part of my excercise." She shuffled objects from inside the cupboard and retrieved the item. She walked back to him at the couch and handed him a bottle of some kind of liquid.

"This is tea tree and lemon massage oil, its good for sunburns and it smells nice and relaxing" She gently placed a hand on Matthews and caught his eyes. "I'd like you to do Gilbert a favour that doesn't require you or him to expect anything sexual. A back massage is a perfect excuse don't you think?"

The nation looked from the bottle to the young woman's hand and then back up to her genuine smile and almost motherly dotting expression.

"Y...Yeah, I can do that. I'm sure he'll love it too. He's moving his whole journal library from his brother's place this week so I'm sure he'll appreciate one."

She pat his hand once and then bent down to scratch the little polar bear saying goodbye to the both of them and scheduling 2 weeks ahead. When Canada was walking back to the building parking lot the little polar bear broke his vow of silence.

"She's smart."

"I would certainly hope so Kumajumanji." Opening the back car seat the little bear's brow furrowed in annoyance at hearing his butchered name. Jumping in the back seat and plopped himself while his owner clipped his seatbelt.

"No no... she's very... very smart."

"Yes, I know Kumajuon, you've already said so."

Gawd his master was dunce sometimes and the bear hit the seat under him in annoyance trying to place his name.

"Who are you again?"

"Canada, your owner. I hope you remember this time."

"Oh! I remember Canada promising me 2 fish."

Matthew laughed, fully intending to bring his little friend to the local market so he could choose the two of them personally.

**o0o**

* * *

**I was hoping for some reviews? Comments, Questions, concerns? Lol**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

* * *

**Author's notes:**

Sorry it took so long to update when I promised to do so in the last weekend. I had RL issues that prevented me to write the next chapter instalment. This Fic is about to wrap up soon (hopefully)!

I am thinking of writing an omegaverse style USUK... but I also want to work on World Order's gift. Thanks to all my followers and reviewers that take the time to comment, I keep checking my profile everyday in the hopes to find one! Its very motivating.

* * *

**o0o**

The albino sneezed then sniffed. God damn dust was so un-awesome!

That was the last of them though, thank Gott! How many boxes did that make they'd put in their storage? Like... 12? He had lost count. Muttering the whole while he'd moved the collection out of his former basement at Germany's. Apparently his younger brother was making it into an art-study for his little Italian. While he was happy West finally hooked up with Feliciano, he wasn't too pleased of having to move his entire diary, *cough*, journal collection!

Stretching, Prussia grunted. A few vertebrae audibly snapped. He felt stiff all over. Checking the time (5:30) he groaned at the idea of getting anything going on for supper before Canada would be back from grocery shopping. The door open and bagged as it closed.

Speak of the devil.

"Wilkommen zuhause!"

"I'm cooking tonight!"

"Gutt! Cause I'm crashing!"

And that's what he literally did on their couch. 'Oomfing' as the fall wrung the noise out from him. He covered his eyes and then sighed tired. He heard plastic bags ruffling and being set, he heard boots being popped off and then soft socks padding on the carpet. He didn't need to hear Mattie to know that he was looming over him right now. He slipped his hand off of his eyes and smiled up, looking at deep dark blue, nearing purple eyes that was looking at him with 'the look'. He lifted a tired arm and pushed the blonde's nose comically.

He was searching and Prussia wanted to provide it.

"Ich liebe dich."

Yes that was what the other was looking for, if the smile was any indication.

"I love you."

The blonde bent down and kissed him, upside down,which was interesting. Once he would have reached up to do more, but he was so tired that he remained slumped and bonelessly pliant. For once, Gilbert hadn't sauntered up on his arrival to glomp him. Meaning...

"Tired?" The young nation.

Gilbert nodded.

"I'm going to take care of you tonight then." The smile seemed secretive and Prussia didn't know why it made him feel wierd in his belly but it did. In a good way.

"Food, bath, massage." The blonde pecked him on the nose. "In that order. Sound good?"

"Hell yeah! It sounds awesome!" Some of his enthuasiasm and energy crept back into the return statement.

"You'll owe me a favour though."

A pale eyebrow crept up. Really? Mattie was bribing him with food and a massage? Hmm... well whatever favour it was, it was coming from Canada. The nation wasn't cruel or especially demanding so it couldn't be all that bad.

"You've got a deal."

And so Matthew Williams cooked and made a very well rounded dish that would have made his Papa proud. He'd apparently gotten fish, if Kumajirou's appreciative munching on the corpse of one of them was any indication.

The meal went relatively quiet which was uncharacteristic of Gilbert but he was genuinely tired and even his awesome was not enough to make up for moving about a ton of books around the whole day. Matthew had even gotten care of the dishes as he had been cooking so there was little else except putting the plates into the dishwasher.

The bath was drawn, some muscles relaxed but not all and Gilbert was really looking forward to that massage!

"When you're ready you can lay down on the bed." Matthew called from one side of their bedroom.

Prussia walked lazily up to the bed with only a towel wrapped around his waste and plopped down onto the covers groaning slightly from the leftover tense muscles coiling as he did so. While the bath had relaxed some, they were definitely coiled up tightly. especially in his lower back and around his shoulders and neck area. He absentmindedly rubbed at his neck while he heard the Canadian nation representative pop a bottle. Closing his eyes, Prussia let his other senses take in the experience of

'the massages'.

Something like lemon, somewhat spicier, invaded his sense of smell. The prussian cracked a red eye to watch Matthew place a brown bottle on the nightstand climbing onto the bed and rubbing his hands to warm the oil on his hands. He sighed when the slicked hands connected to his back and slid down his back in one large stroke spreading the essence. The real appreciative noises occurred when the Canadian applied more pressure. The bunched muscles loosening under the steady attention of Canada as the blonde kneaded besides his spine.

"Hmmmnn That's the spot. Yes, right there. Dig into that."

With such words of encouragement Matthew felt drawn into the act. Wanting more than anything to have Gilbert make those noises again. Hypnotized by the gleam of the pale oil slick back and circular repetitive motions. He put all of his attention into rubbing the muscles from the top to... bottom... When Matthew Williams got to Gilber Beilschmidt's lower back. He startled. He really liked him in this position for some reason. Blinking lazilly and as relaxed as Prussia, Matthew happily realized that he had grown half-hard.

It was amazing! However, when the blonde opened his mouth to reveal the fact to Gil. He noted Prussia's closed eyes, evened out breathing and that he was closer to sleeping than in any kind of sexual mood. Matthew looked down at his liquified boyfriend with a rarely felt sense of satisfaction and shrugged. Smiling and giving him a squeeze on his ass (just cause he could). Gilbert was tuckered out anyways. Placing a kiss on his sexily slick back. Canada received a half mumbled happy tired noise from the albino. Matthew left to wash his hands. By the time he came back, his erection had abated completely and he covered them both with the blankets

"I love you." He breathed before falling asleep next to his most favourite person in the world.

**o0o**

He fidgeted on the seat too happy to stay in place.

"So watsup?" The sexologist was very casual in her manner of addressing him on their next session. It made her all the more approachable

"N..nothing."

She blinked, smiling, a hand on her cheek propped up on her knee with legs crossed.

"Doesn't seem like its nothing."

He looked nervous, but the awkward butterflies of embarrassment he had with her the first few sessions weren't as bad and he felt like taking chances.

"I gave him that massage." He blabbered.

"Aaaaaaaand?"

Oh dear lord she was trying to wring it out of him wasn't she... wait... wasn't he paying her for it anyways.

"Well. I got excited... b...but nothing happened I swear."

She picked a pen from the table but didn't write anything. She simply tapped the coffee table seperating them a bit.

"Not all intimate exchanges need to be consummated you know. Did he notice?"

"N...no. Not really. I let him sleep, he was tired." Matthew felt himself blush and tugged at the edges of his dress shirt nervously.

Natasha smiled gently. "Matthew, I've been dressing a little bit of a profile and some theories since you've been seeing me. Would you like to discuss some of what might be the source of your blocks?"

It was nice of her not to call them 'issues' or 'problems'. Canada had always thought something wrong with him. But put this way was a little nicer.

"S...sure."

"Okay. So the times were you have been actually aroused have something in common. Do you think what those might be?" The sexologist relaxed further into her chair, taking a relaxed and opened posture to make it subconsciously easier for Matthew to be open to commentary.

"Um... no, not really." The blonde felt a bit dumb. Had he missed anything too obvious?

"Sometimes positions or setup is important to get people in the mood. When you were giving your boyfriend a massage, did you like him on his stomach with his back facing you?"

.God.

Canada had to cross his legs again because the thought of the lithe spine, supple muscles of shoulderblades and the dip of his boyfriend's ass and his buttox were making him hot. She had definitely hit something. By his facial expression and red-tomato cheeks. She deduced right.

"I think the issue is not your ability to become sexually aroused, its what 'makes you' excited and the settup." He hand gestured palm up as she explained. "Both times he presented his back to you, or had his back turned towards you and the situation he was in on both occasions was also submissive. The massage, did it excite you?"

Closing his eyes, Canada palmed his face, lowering his head he nodded mortified.

"Don't feel embarassed . Sexual fetishism is normal."

"B...but why the back. I mean... isn't it weird?" The blonde asked, curious while simultaneously struggling with the concept that he might only be getting aroused by his boyfriend's back.

"Fetishism isn't easy to find a root cause. Sometimes its sub-conscious conditioning, an imprint or impression that has lasted in a way and connected to sexuality. There are wierder fetishes . I can assure you." She stressed that last statement, locking her eyes on his.

He laughed. "I suppose you would know."

"Now that you know, you can use it in your sexual plays with him and get the arousal you need by indulging in it." Natasha brandished her pen and penned something into her notebook again. "It might not be 'the' only thing playing into your impotence. Being in control of the 'when' and 'how' is another theory. But you can start with that and see if it helps." She smiled.

She explained to him how a fetish could become dominant enough in someone's sexuality that someone could sometimes only feel aroused conveniently by its stimulation or thinking of it. Natasha continued by giving her Canadian patient a few additional side theories. To have Gilbert know not to put him into pressuring situations where he'd feel obligated to be intimate. Or to have the blonde in a position of power in their play a bit more often to see if it put him in an aroused state.

"I... guess." Matthew had wondered why the sexologist had only scheduled a half-session but it seemed very well she was wrapping up the consultation.

"Well. I'd like you to keep this information and these theories in mind but not to dwell too much on them. Let me know if it takes care of the issue to your liking. If not, call me up for another session. The next time though, if its agreeable with you, please bring you sexual partner to it."

This made Matthew choke nervously at the thought. Gilbert; meeting a sexologist. Wow. Well that would certainly be interesting! Prussia was always very open about his sexuality, which was a source of regular mortification and embarrassment. Especially when the other world nations had discovered about their relationship. France had been badgering him incessantly about how he was in the sack. Not that he knew that too well by his lack of actual sexual experiences with the albino. He did have a problem after all. His impotence was a closely private secret.

"O...okay."

"Until next time ? Keep in touch in the next month or so, at least to inform me if this resolves or not." She smiled prettily, confidently that her patient could work through the issue. Which made him more confident as well.

Before leaving he shook her hand and nodded. His brain was buzzing with hundreds of different thoughts. First and foremost was... he had a kink. It was hard to believe that it was so simple, however... there might be something true about it because every single time he'd think of Prussia's back...

Damn, he had one right now! Stupid fetish! Now that he knew how to get himself riled up, would he have problems reigning himself in now?

**o0o**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

* * *

_**Author's notes:**_

_I again apologize for not updating quicker. However; good/bad news depending on how you look at it. This fic is about to be complete soon! YAY4me! Boo4U?_

_Thanks to all that followed it, reviewed it and obviously enjoyed it as I did writing this. Hang on to see how this ends!_

* * *

**o0o**

The nation representative of Canada decided to test out his newfound kink-knowledge. Part of him doubted that it was so simple. That the root of his impotence, was because of a specific fetish for his boyfriend's 'derrière' which wasn't being stimulated.

So how to get the retired nation of Prussia to bend down without getting his hoped up too much for a cession of romping if it didn't turn out to be true? The answer to this dillema was actually quite simple:

Shopping!

"I don't understand, I have plenty of clothes. Why are we shopping again?"

Purple eyes locked onto his own and the norther american nation smiled gently but said nothing. Prussia's red eyes blinked confused.

"Ah, I see how it is! Kesesese. You want the awesome me to try a few different styles?"

Matthew uncharacteristically flicked a finger, poiting it at the albino. "You got it!"

Gilbert laughed, a newfound skip in his step. He hated shopping usually, but it appeared that his love wished for a show. He'd give him a show. The first shop was comfortably up his alley. Slightly street-punk. However Canada seemed to frown at the styles of pants seemed too loose for his purposes of dressing up his boyfriend.

"Gilbert, there's an upcoming function and I was wondering if I could get you something... more formal today actually?" The Canadian's soft voice interrupted the other's perusal of sweatshirts.

"Hmm... what kind of formal?"

"Dress pants."

The prussian frowned. Damn, he hated wearing a suit. But... purple eyes batted their eyes lashes at him.

He lost.

Men's formal wear was always so damn expensive! Canada frowned at the price tag, but inside his heart was playing castanets, in a good way. He had planned it all! The dress-shirt, the pants. He had the appropriate sized shoes.

"Tada! Behold the awesome!"

Matthew turned, his mouth just suddenly became much more moist. Damn, he couldn't swallow. The nation representative of the formerly 'awesome' nation of Prussia looked taller in dark grey dress pants. Holding his arms out in ovation-like posture, the albino's familiar smile seemed to embolden with his lover's positive response to his look. The waist lay around his hips with class by a simple black belt. Edges of a lilac coloured shirt tucked into the edges that looked particularly good on him. He liked, he liked alot! Just one more test.

"I... I got you some dress shoes. Size 7 right ?"

"Ja!"

"H...here!"

Gilbert chuckled. Propping the shoes on the bench conveniently placed in front of the change room. He bent down to put one on and lace them to get a feel of them. Not thinking overly much as Canada sidled behind him.

'Oh MY MAPLE!'

Matthew Williams was ever so greatful that he wore a sweatshirt that dropped lower than his hips, because he formed an erection faster than you could say 'polar bear'. Stretched over the fabric of the dress pants was (obviously) Gilber Beilschmidts' fine ass. It was a delectable posterior and the nation representative of Canada wondered what had ever made him overlook such a pleasing and fine area of his boyfriend's anatomy? It was something he sorely wanted to corrent. Not here though!

Blushing, the Canadian absent-mindlessly looked left, right, Up? No camera, good. He held out his hand fingers down and ran his hand on the albino's rump. Enjoying both the stifled gasp and feel of the muscles in his hands clench. He gave the other's ass a bit of a squeeze before bending down.

"I like seeing you in clean clothes Gil."

It wasn't easy to make the 800 year old former nation blush. Matthew Williams, Mr Canada the prude. Had managed it... somehow.

"Sheiße, Birdie. If I'd known, I'dve dressed formal more often." The albino straightened and turned.

The look on Matthew's face, the gentle blush and the slightly-faster-than-usual breathing were blarring neon signals. The Canadian teased.

"Part of why I singled you out at the after parties was because you looked neat in a dress shirt."

Though Prussia wouldn't mind starting a 'change-room-romp' right then and there. He'd already tried that 'could be caught at any moment' tactic to get the other excited before with no result. Pulling the shorter man into an affectionate kiss, he stepped in the shoes a bit and found he rather liked them.

"Kesesese! If a messy open shirt, sneakers and a loose tie is dressing neat!"

"Your brother always said he had trouble getting you to be proper."

The albino shrugged, smiling in a way that hinted there was more to the story than he led on. Matthew would love hearing it sometimes. Now that he knew... about his particular turn-on, he couldn't wait to get Prussia back at their places bent over a chair, the table, the bed, the desk the... God. Just anything where he'd get a view of that fine german ass!

Matthew was a nation of patience though. He could set up a perfect session of self-discovery sex. Prussia would never know what hit him

o0o

Hitting was exactly what he did!

Completely out of the blue, Canada passed Gilbert rounding a corner as the nation was placing his favourite journals and entry into a new bookshelf stand they'd finished setting up. All of that diligent work, bending to pick up tools, screws, huddled on the floor peering at the IKEA instructions. The piece of furniture was set up in within an hour. By that time, Matthew had had an annoyingly long-term erection simply eyeing his boyfriend's romp and lower back as he had been setting up the damn thing.

So he slapped that ass.

"VHAT?!" The tall Prussian jumped, startled.

However Matthew was quickly behind him and pressed him flat against the bookshelf, quite aggressive for a usually quiet and unassuming man. He pressed his hips forward and made sure Gilbert knew exactly what was going on. Thickening by the moment, was a very prominent hardon nestling as well as growing between the other's buttock as if it belonged there. Which Gilbert briefly entertained the notion that it did.

"Oh? Oh! That's... Awesome."

"Stay right where you are." The north american nation commanded.

Gently, but with a firmness belying surprisingly deceptive strength, Canada held the back of Prussia's neck, hand tickled by white locks of hair and his other limb slipped underneath his sweatshirt. Firmly pushing forward at the nape and back on the other's midriff he forced the albino to bend forwards, pressing more firmly on the growing erection. The former nation dropped his journal books, they clattered on the floor. Ignoring them in favour of grabbing the edges of a shelf in front of him to hold the submissive position he'd been forced into.

"D...damn Birdie." He jumped, a nipple was boldly flicked and then rubbed into a sensitive bundle of nerves.

The prussian's breathing shifted to a more laboured cadence as Matthew ground his clothed erection. How had this happened? Prussia had no idea, nor did he care as long as Canada kept it up (literally).

"I discovered something about myself recently."

The albino was not in the right state of mind to respond. The other's breath warm and tickling the back junction of his neck and the other hand kept torturing his nipples one after the other while his lover was grinding himself on his behind.

"Hnnn?" It was the best he could do.

"I rather like your ass Prussia." It was nothing but the truth.

The hand that had been holding the back of the german's neck slid to the front and dextrously unbuckled the front of his boyfriends belt which was holding his jeans. The button popped out next and the sound of his fly being unzipped seamed overly loud. So was the albino's halting breathing.

"Y...yeah? It is... rather awesome, since it's part of me of course." Prussia managed to squeeze out, fully encouraging this behaviour from Canada and wanting MORE.

The young nation chuckled, palming the front of the other's briefs and giving the growing bulge there a squeeze through the material. Gilbert gasped.

"I like your back too. Bent forward like this. I could just lick it." He pushed the other's shirt up and while arching his hips to keep a steady pressure on his groin, he looked downwards at it.

The Canadian felt almost as if he were experiencing an out-of-bodily experience. He was never this forward. Ever. But... the imagery of that ass stretching in those dress pants and that warmth cupping him currently. That gently scarred back that was uniquely pale white and belonged to none other than Gilbert. It was all divine! He disengaged from the other and pulled the taller man's pants down. Prussia looked particularly vulnerable with his slacks wrapped around his ankles, in only his briefs, his sweater ridden up and him leaning forward practically trembling with expectant excitement. Matthew gave his lover's lower back a kiss.

"I want to be inside you so bad." He mumbled, kissing lower, thumbing the edges of the briefs, not quite removing them.

Was that a keen? Or a wail? Whatever it was, it wasn't something Canada usually heard from Prussia and he liked it.

"Would you like that?"

Prussia wasn't the kind to be submissive for great lengths of time and Matthew's bubble was popped somewhat when the albino turned and became participant, pulling him and smashing their lips together. Growling his hot breathy answer into his ear.

"Bedroom, shnell!" The former nation kicked his pants off and dragged the north american country to their room.

Something gripped Matthew, was it fear or reticence? Something had gone wrong the moment that Gilbert had turned around and had started dragging him (rather enthusiastically). Matthew felt his chest feel constricted. By the time they had made it and Prussia grabbed him, bringing their lips together, the older nation palmed the front of his pants to find... nothing.

" ? Why? Did I do something wrong?" Gilbert asked, quite upset.

There was momentary confusion. Was he upset and mad at him for having lost his erection? Yeah that must be it.

"I..."

"No, its fine. I'm just, not as awesome as I thought I was then... if I can't keep you excited." The prussian's teeth were tightly clenched. Withholding (barely) a super tantrum, which he was well known for giving. Canada had in fact noticed he'd not been giving as many since of them since they had started living together.

"Its not that." Matthew insisted.

"Then what is it?" The albino hissed.

Nervously, the younger north-american nation took hold of his lover's shoulders and then applied steady pressure to make him turn around. Gilbert, confused, yet totally trusting in him let himself be turned.

"B...bend over."

"Uh... Birdie, how is this answering me?"

"J...just do it." The young blonde insisted with his voice loosing confidence by the second.

Prussia bent over. Since they were close to the bed, he lay his palms on the coverlet and curiously peered over his shoulder. Traces of self-recriminatory anger still on his face. His briefs (white with black elastic rims) stretched and pressed on his own waning erection.

Although... that look Matthew was giving halted the deflation process.

"Its nothing to do with you. Its the part of you I'd prefer to look at... I think?"

"You like my ass better than my face?"

There was an endearing look of embarrassment that crossed the petite blonde's face. Along with a slight amount of mortification at his discovering something odd about him.

"I can totally agree with that. I mean; it is part of the awesome me! Kesesese!"

The Prussian wiggled his toosh playfully and invitingly. The response was rather instantaneous, Matthew grabbed his sweatshirt and threw it over his head and gave him such a sweltering look he could have melted the german on the spot.

Oh yeah! Bring it on Canada!

**o0o**

Not that he was complaining... um... UGH, never mind. He was complaining. Matthew had taken him rather roughly this time.

Was it him or was the Canadian nation toping him rather... regularly? Was it possible? Was he, the awesome Prussia, really turning into... a bottom? The idea flabbergasted the former nation. For as long as he could remember Prussia had always been the dominant one in the relationship.

As the days flew by (equipped with his newfound knowledge of Canada's instant turn-on button), Gilbert realized that he no longer could assume his former role as the main driver. Not that anything was wrong with letting the person you love have that! For a while... It was excitingly new and he enjoyed the other's attention. However whenever he'd just slightly push and test to see if he could have his turn, the other nation seemed to withdraw inwardly, became shy and embarrassed and would loose if not ruin 'the mood'. It was totally un-awesome. He should know, he was the standard model of measurement for awesome.

Obviously this was a problem.

"Birdie, we gotta talk."

"About?" Unaware of the issue, relaxed and draped over him after another bout of lovemaking, the younger nation didn't suspect anything.

"You. You're not letting me top anymore Mattie."

The body that lay next to him obviously stiffened.

"I guess it's time for me to call Natasha."

"Who?"

Queue-in Kumajirou in the room. "She's smart!"

Damn bear.

**o0o**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter: 9**

_Author's notes:_

_Yay! I have another chapter up in relatively short amount of time compared to the other. I should really schedule writing sessions and regular posting or something so I'm more predictable to my followers. Anywise I hope you enjoy the content. I found my flow in this story and am feeling as if the humour is much clearer than it was in previous chapters! _

_Let me know what you think._

_April16: Corrected some BAD errors. The auto-corrector on this here sight is HORRIBLE for it. It keeps replacing similar words with others. Its weird..._

* * *

**o0o**

The red eyes blinked at soft brown ones, turned to to the right look at the purple ones of his love and then back at the woman who owned the afore-mentioned brown eyes.

"So you're the cutie?" She asked, semi-humourless, half serious with a pleasant dose of teasing.

"Oh! Birdie, I like her already! Kesesese." The Canadian half-heartedly whacked his fiancé behind his head. Yes; Fiancé.

In between his returned sexual drive and now, the topic of his having said 'yes' to Gilbert's proposal in Vienna months ago. It had come back up. Technically, Canada and Prussia had never called it off and had simply put it aside on stand-bye until their personal (sexual) relationship had a solid foundation. They were both men... and new that the issue would have caused tension in the marriage if they hadn't addressed it. They were 'there' now.

"So, Matthew. You'd sent me an email telling me that things were looking good on your side. I was glad. Now you're back here with your boyfriend, I guess there's still a little bump?"

"Oh it isn't little. Kesesese." Matthew thwacked him behind the head again. "Ow..."

Natasha politely put a finger over her lips to try and stifle both a smile and a laugh. Which would have been partially impolite towards a client.

"If you won't tell her. I will." The albino threatened, rubbing the back of his head in mock-jest.

Matthew sighed and fiddled with a lock of his hair a moment before opening his mouth and then squeaking. He blushed more solidly and cleared his throat.

"I'm having trouble letting Gilbert... um... you know.

"Take the reigns?" The long-haired brunette supplemented.

"Yes, how did you know?"

The sexologist waved a dissmisive hand indicating the german as he was about to say something.

"I expected you to come back on this issue actually. I was just giving you the benefit of the doubt. In homosexual couples its often an issue that comes up. "

"I... I guess I just... I don't know. As soon as he starts to take over. I just become...incredibly shy."

"Hadn't you been able to let him take the reign once before?"

"That was a hectic passionate blur lady." The albino cut in. "That was hardly lovemaking, that was a frenzied fuck. The awesome says it doesn't count!"

The long-haired brunette passed a hand in her hair thinking for a short moment before asking again.

"Is it shyness or is it that you are slightly afraid of trusting yourself to him?"

The purple eyes widened. Meanwhile Gilbert had calmed and sobered dramatically. Cheek in one of his palms and a leg draped over the other, paying attention to his boyfriend's answers. That was what he wanted to know. It was easier when someone else asked the question for him.

"Kumajirou was right, she is smart." He'd seen some signs of it obviously on the other end spectrum of the relationship and so had thought he was reading too much into it.

"Shussh you."

Natasha coughed a bit. Both to clear her throat and get both their attentions.

"I feel the issue might actually be clearer if you told me who both of you really are."

The two men stiffened upright in the couches.

"What do you mean?" Gilbert ventured. He turned to his lover. "You didn't tell her did you?"

"Uh..." The blonde started to wring the hem of his shirt in his hands.

She laughed suddenly.

"Don't worry. Patient confidentiality extends here too unless its completely illegal, I draw the lines in the disclosure contract you signed with me. Are you aware the Canadian Federal government tracks your expenses ?" She stressed his family name, as if she already knew it was a cover.

"Yes I know... oh... OH! No they didn't!?"

The albino looked back and forth between the exchange.

"Yes, I had a surprise call and a visit by both CSS and the RCMP. Something to do with my client being particularly VIP."

"Vhat? You mean a mounted police regiment came crashing through your office?"

Gilbert could imagine it now; Horses dramatically bashing in through the door. Red-coated mounties demanding to know what their nation representative was paying her for. Making sure that she was not in fact a prostitute or something of the sort..

"No, Maple! the RCMP are like my brother's FBI, espèce de taré*!" Matthew turned to his consultant. "I'm terribly sorry. Uh... I'm actually the actual country Canada, the nation's avatar. If you've heard of them at all. This here... is the former country of Prussia incarnate."

"Retired nation, yet still awesomely here to stay!" The albino thumb-pointed at himself grinning ear to ear.

The mature woman settled into her cushioned chair a bit, a thoughtful look on her face instead of an overwhelmed or awed one. The information was usually a little bit much for normal people to take in. The concept of a country avatar was in itself overwhelming sometimes.

"I figured, with Gilbert mentioning Kumajirou talking. I had always heard the Canadian representative had a talking bear. You'll thank that polar bear of yours for the compliment? So... as a country, are you influenced by your history, personality wise?"

The blonde hesitantly nodded, curl bouncing. Prussia folded his arms over his chest. Still trying to keep himself from laughing. His face twisting awkwardly in the attempt. His mind was still processing mounties asking her questions about her 'proffession'. Sexologist could giver certain people... ideas. It certainly did him, when Canada mentioned seeing one. She steered the conversation back.

"If your history has influence you as a normal human's childhood does. Maybe the fear if of you being taken advantage of, or taken for granted by other countries?"

The blonde hesitated. Thinking momentarily of the concept and then... hesitantly... nodded.

Actually, now that Prussia thought about it, he didn't know Canada's history all that well. For the longest of time the other had been: 'Brittish North America'. Or that American colony. Indistinguishable from England or the USA during both World wars. Always forgotten or ignored or actions mistaken for another's. While Canada was older than unified Germany and Italy by at least a decade. As a colony, Matthew had gotten his independence in slow incremental steps without pomp, circumstance or fanfare compared to some other nations he knew.

"I... I hate being taken advantage of. I've given and given and hardly received anything from anyone. Even recognising me has been hard. Gil is... Prussia is different. He wouldn't take advantage of me, he doesn't have a country. I... I...At least I hope he wouldn't?" The young nation seemed uncertain, he passed a hand up to his hair playing with the curling lock nervously. Was that why it was the shape it had? A nervous habit. Uncertainly, Canada glanced at his boyfriend. "...I don't know."

"Vhat?" Prussia deadpanned, eyes wide and unbelieving.

The brunette the albino remained stunned into quiet contemplation.

Matthew, breathed in and bravely recounted being seduced and molested for his resources and his goodwill by a multitude of different countries. First by France as a child who had abandoned him as a teenager to Britain. When his older brother America started getting pushy, England had sent only a token force to help. He was on his own. England concerned only because he needed his lumber to fight France at the time. As time went by, Arthur had thought of him only as an administrative governmental drag granting him independance but not letting go of the reigns completely. It was only after he fought 3 wars* that the Brittish empire had finally granted more and more leash until he freed him in the mid 20th century.

All-in-all, the exploitation and wanting of natural sources was somewhat akin to demanding sexual favours or a strip show. Many other countries would demand equal trade or huge favours for the use of their lands. It had translated as a fear of cheapening his own body by offering it to anybody. The canadian nation bravely recounted the whole thing. Tears threatening to spill, holding them in despite it all. It evidently hurt him to admit it. He was doing his best and dealing with the issue finally.

At least... that's what Natasha was getting out of all this and relaying to the both of them.

"Birdie you? You... you never told me any of this! None of this." It hurt a bit.

Not only that it was common knowledge if he had ever bothered to get a history book. Translating history into nation psychology had never been a straightforward thing, but Prussia was near 800 years old. He should have known! Gilbert felt like a horrible inattentive boyfriend.

"Now, Matthew. Since you've revealed a lot about yourself not only to me, but also to your own partner. Ask him something the next time you are both alone in private with him. I'm sure he has his own insecurities or secrets."

Gilbert agreed right away, his red eyes actually pleading. Anything to have his guilt lifted off his chest.

"O...okay." Matthew agreed.

At the end of the 1 hour session, there was this whole sensation of weight off his chest. Natasha asked Matthew to wait in the lobby for a moment as she wanted to ask something of Gilbert for a moment. They said their goodbyes and promised to keep her in touch again.

"She took you aside and spoke to you for like... 10 minutes, mind telling me what it was about?"

"A few tips and tricks which I think will help in our most awesome of relationship." He smiled.

Matthew was fairly good at telling when Gilbert was being obtuse about things and he was telling the whole truth from what he could tell.

Prussia and Canada walked along the Ottawa river as they returned back to Matthew's place. Calmly taking in the scenery of Canada's parliamentary buildings; the closest thing to a piece of London transplanted in North America. Prussia thought it was particularly cool, especially since it didn't rain as much here than in the Brittish Isles. A little piece of Europe, making him feel somewhat at home. Even though german buildings and architecture were so much more awesome.

It was mid-May and the weather was very nice, enough that they didn't wear spring coats today. Not to mention the tulips for Canada's annual capital festival were lively colouring the parks. In fact, the Netherlands country representative Morgen Vught had made his customary yearly visit to thank Canada again. Prussia had blinked at a loss. Matthew explained that he'd hosted the royal dutch family and liberated the Netherlands during the Second World war. Gilbert could tell that Netherlands still had this huge crush on his Birdie and so he staked his claim by publicly smooching the blonde in front of the european nation. Giving the other the stink-eye. While The albino and Holland didn't exactly like each other afterwards, they remained tersely civil while Morgen donated his countries' gift.

* * *

**o0o**

One random evening after making out on the couch for a while, Matthew broke their tongue on tongue action to ask him a few questions. Believing the time was just about right to do as Natasha had suggested and ask the other about some of this 'sexual insecurities' (If Prussia even had ones).

"Um... A random thought. Why do they call it... the 5 meters?"

Gilbert's mouth opened but recuperated guffawing. This was rather unexpectedly random.

"Kesesesese! Oh, mein gott I was wondering when you would ask. Do you really want me to tell you?"

Matthew blushed and opened his mouth to retract the question.

"No no, no take-backsies." Oh damn. "Well, it has nothing to do with the length of my shlong, though it is rather impressive. It has more or less something to do with how 'far' I've managed to project my..."

Canada clamped a hand over his own mouth, simply to keep himself from making the squeaking sound Gilbert had insisted being why he called him 'birdie'. Prussia had his teasing smile on. Looking left, then right, awkwardly self-aware. The Canadian nation's mouth seemed to move and his usual unassuming voice and if Gilbert hadn't been used to it by now, he might have missed what the other said.

"Is that why you cup your hand in front of it, or angle it when you ...c...cum?"

"Oh you noticed that?" Matthew blushed a sudden deep red "I'll give you a demonstration tonight if you'd like." He winked at his shy lover.

Canada lowered his head into his favourite green sweater, hiding his whole chin and mouth. Blushing even deeper (if that was even possible). Minutely, the other nation nodded.

"Come on then, you better work me up for it though... now that you suggested it!"

The Albino drew the other back into a deeper, more passionate kiss than the chaste and affectionate ones they had been doing to kill time. Just as the slow ones before, when their mouths met together a slight electric sensation traveled up and down their spines. This version of sensual tongue play didn't fuel their emotions but put heat into their lower extremities. While Matthew didn't feel as turned on by it than when he beheld his beaux's beautiful backside, he still felt smugly satisfied that he was still slowly getting harder just as he could feel Gilbert when he palmed the front of the other's jeans.

The albino broke off, trail of saliva still linking them. "Excited are we? Want to bring this to the bedroom or the living room's fine for you liebe?"

"Stay."

"Good idea, Living room doesn't have carp-eeeeht!" He jumped as his ass was pinched rather hard. Enough to bruise.

Not that Prussia had a problem with aggressive play but it had caught him off-guard. Devilishly, he payed the other in kind by molesting him. Riding the other's shirt up and off, pinching and kneading Canada's pale nipples. While the blonde nation seemed rather nervous about it and semi-reluctant, he was doing his best to humour his fiancé.

Gilbert growled appreciatively as Matthew let him explore his chest. He kissed the soft faint traces of ab muscles, so unlike his pudgy half-brother America's stomach. Matthew was slim and well toned with traces of muscles here and there. The north american nation was an outdoorsmen like most of his countrymen; he loved camping, hunting, canoeing, hiking, mountain climbing as well as practically all winter sports, especially hockey. Why wouldn't he be in terrific shape?

With his casual sweaters and loose pants, one tended to think Canada looked rather feminine. It was all a facade!Matthew William's cute shy face had everyone fooled, creating an optical illusion of a matching body. Prussia pressed his tongue onto a dark nipple and flickering tasted it. He felt Matthew gasp and arch a bit off the sofa. Exactly the kind of reaction he hoped for. Palming his lover's front, he felt the tent and smiled even wider, still good and on track. He wouldn't push too far, moving his lover's 'turn on' limits closer to being the receiving bottom one step at a time.

'Baby steps Gil, baby steps.' He repeated in his brain, reluctantly pulling back.

"How about I sit in your lap facing away from you? You can -handle- me till I show you how far I can shoot it?"

Canada choked slightly, nodding nonetheless. They removed the rest of each other's clothes as if uncovering a delicate silk paper present. Breathing in each other's smell, scent and presence. They moved together in an almost sync-like dance. Prussia turned and practically sat in Matthew's lap facing away from the other. Canada's erection pressed up between the other's butt cheeks. Wet from the perspiration trickling down his back in their pleasant exertion and pleasantly nestled. Whenever Gilbert would shift or clench his calf-muscles, the sensations were divine. Not to mention the view!

The blonde hugged the other from behind, hands drifting down to take hold of his lover's erection and enjoying drawing out moans and groans as he added pressure here, tugged and massaged in a tempo which picked up. By now, Matthew knew very well how to get Prussia off. It didn't take too long, they didn't bother teasing or drawing it out, it would seem out of place in the present atmosphere.

"Ahh... Matt. Schnell... almost... zhere."

His German accent sounded harsher when turning into jelly. As he approached his climax, his muscles tensed intermittently and his butt-cheeks clenched pleasantly around Canada's own neglected member. The nation representative of Canada's chin lay on the crook of Prussia's neck, curious to see if Gilbert's bragging was just that or if he trully could...

"Ah UHN! I'm cumming!"

The albino arched and Matthew watched enraptured as Prussia quickly put his hands over Matthew's which were grasping his thick throbbing member. He drew them back to the base of his cock as it started twitched, sending the first of his seed outwards.

The first string flung straight up and outwards, barely missing their living room entertainment centre. The second splattered across their coffee table and a third flew upwards in a jerking motion of their joined hands, still in motion. The squirt landed on Matthew's right cheek, trickling down and across Prussia's shoulder. There were a few last half-hearted squirt, not nearly as powerful as the initial ones and the albino shuddered in pleasure.

Matthew panted suddenly harder and grasping his boyfriend's thighs, now slickly with a copious amount of sweat, dry-humped Gilbet's butt quickly. Tipping over the edge with very little else in terms of stimulation. While the german former nation was still recuperating from his climax, he felt the satisfying warm wetness splatter on his lower back accompanied by Canada's sexually gratified groanning. Smug that his demonstration had had such a strong effect on the other, he smiled his pearly white teeth and estimated the distance of his success:

Almost 4 meters, short of his record 5. But still impressive!

"Oh, my maple! REALLY?!" Canada blinked, self-consciously whipping the semen from the corner of his cheek.

"Yeah! Peter North has nothing on me!"

Canada laughed. "Did you know he's Canadian?"

"No sheiße?!"

**o0o**

* * *

* espèce de taré (breed/species of moron)

* * *

**_Footnotes:_**

_There should be 2 chapters left. 1 other with content and an epilogue! You can tell Matthew/Canada is almost on equal ground as Gil, but the great an awesome Prussia has still to top without the frenzy._


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter: 10**

_Author's notes:_

_Argh it took me so long to update (blame my other story 'the missed condition'). However, this is almost done. I intend to write an epilogue which is either the wedding itself or the aftermath and also some hints of perhaps a sequel, if the followers of the story are interested._

_Thanks for the reviews. Tell me your thoughts on this and see you one last time for the epilogue! This fic will be re-dacted/vised once its completed._

* * *

o0o

Chapter 10

o0o

Today was a special day. It was the day he'd officially asked Canada out. After hundreds of world country meetings and after parties. The day he'd actually gotten the guts to awesomely ask the North-American country out.

It was, in short; their anniversary.

So... back to today.

He'd bribed his little bruder to help him install a surprise. The buff german blonde had uncharacteristically whistled while he worked. Trying his best to drown his thoughts and not overly think too much about what it was going to be used for. Especially considering '**where'** it had been installed!

While the couple had progressed substantiallyin their bedroom activities from the 'non-sex' they'd been having through most of the year. Their relationship had never been better. The two were assured that it hadn't just been a physical fling and that they could stick together through issues. While still being hopelessly in love with each other. They'd talked about getting a permanent house, rather than the condo-apartment they rented currently. To live together for as long as Prussia still had time on the earth. It was somewhat of a morbid thought; that Gilbert could disappear at any moment. But the awesome Prussian kept insisting it was because he was too... well... Awesome to go the same way as archaic countries like Rome, Germania and the other former nations. It was how he lived everyday and he didn't dwell more on it than he should.

Kumajirou walked into their shared room condo and stared up. The bear opened his mouth.

"Not a single word to your owner Kuma, its an awesome surprise."

The winnie-the-poo wannabe shrugged and left waddling to do something else.

"Gutt, now he should be home in an hour. I have flowers, check. Candles, now lit-check, super awesome home-cooked german dinner (the best kind) check, champagne from France, check."

Gilbert congratulated himself on his efficient pulling off of favours from his friends. He'd also managed to convince Spain of running counter-distractions for him today. That included entertaining America in case the loudmouth brother of his beloved Canada came barging in (which he had on some very...awkward occasions).

He had set absolutely everything up to get his lover in the mood for lovemaking tonight. Tonight he would definitely top! He was sure of it. The albino rubbed his hands together in anticipation. Once Canada returned form errand running, a task that would definitely mean he wouldn't be too tired for what he planned tonight, he was greeted to a relaxing and romantic atmosphere as soon as he entered his shared living space with Prussia.

"Wha?"

"Surprised? I remembered! I'm awesome right? Keseseses."

Canada looked around at the setting, even smelling the aroma of food and then looked his boyfriend up then down... then back up again. The former nation of Prussia was wearing a suit. 'The' suit. The one they had actually purchased together. A dark grey with just a slight hint of blue with a white shirt and a gold tie. He looked as good as he had the first time wearing it. But what really drew his attentioned and was immensily endearing ,was the bouquet of Pale evening primroses he held out towards him. They almost resembled Prussia's cornflowers. It was an interesting choice of flowers, one that Matthew understood more in depth than just the act of getting him the things. Gilbert 'knew' him well enough to also remember his love of botany. He'd remembered that Japan and him had spent long moments simply talking about the symbolism of flowers. Primroses for Japan meant 'eternity' and in western cultured the same was 'love'. The message was very clear even though he wasn't saying it;

-I'll love you for eternity.-

The Canadian dropped his bags and dashed towards his lover. Almost smothering the bouquet between himself and his grey suited boyfriend he hugged the other in an almost desperate manner. Forgetting his strength, the albino squeaked in indignation. Canada was less showy of his superhuman might than his brother, since he only used it during crisis, so he often forgot about it.

"Sorry." The blonde looked shyly askance, releasing him from the hug and picking up the flowers.

On the verge of tears, Prussia's lips twitched in nervousness and confusion of how to deal with his emotional little Canadian. Settling on starting dinner, he shuffled to the table and as any gentleman drew the chair.

"Lets eat." Hoping that it would distract Canada. He couldn't bear for him to cry, even if they were tears of joy!

The two spent a wonderful evening. As always Prussia being the entertainer, the albino went on to detail the exact favours he'd pulled from their friends and fellow nations to pull this perfect night. For Canada, it was perfect. A surprise, in good company, remembered and with someone you loved. No other night could be more special. The champagne was absolutely delicious and after only 2 glasses, caught to him slightly. He felt his cheeks slightly burn from alchool but knew well enough to stop then and there, while he was pleasantly buzzed.

Prussia on his side had stopped talking and kept looking at him with an expression he couldn't quite place.

"What?"

"You're just... I just don't know how I didn't get to know you before now... I mean I..." The albino ruffled his hair in frustration, obviously tongue tied.

Matthew giggled, knowing Prussia wasn't the most eloquent of the nation representatives. He was rather an action type of man and for him to try pleasing him by trying his hand at it, was cuter than the other knew.

"We have plenty of time Gil."

"..." The albino scratched the bottom of his chin. Still sporting a look of uncertainty and that expression he couldn't quite place.

Reaching over the table, Prussia took his hands. At which point the blonde Canadian blushed slightly at the intensity of his gaze.

"I um... I know I've asked this once before. We had some... issued then. But I want to ask you to marry me.. uh... Again. I haven't changed my mind about it and I think you would be happy with the awesome me. Because well, it's me!"

Blinking once, then twice. Matthew leaned in over the small table and kissed Gilbert on the lips as an answer, tongue already seeking the others' lips. The wet touch of the member sent electric shocks down Gilbert's spine and as he eased the excited kiss into something sensual between them, remembered his surprise.

"I have a surprise."

"Gil, you didn't need to! Now I feel awkward I didn't get you anything."

"You your awesome self Birdie. I just felt like it, that's all." It felt a bit fishy to Prussia, but it was the truth and he hoped he conveyed it in his body language as he squeezed the other's hand and dragged him to their bedroom.

Laughing in a faint voice as he usually did. Canada let himself be led. Now he could identify Prussia's expression as one within the category of lust but also of secretive anticipation. This was a side of Gilbert he didn't usually get to experience, as he felt himself be coddled and taken care of, worshipped and divested. Every inch of him was payed attention too and although it was a bit difficult for him to relax, the regular therapy building on his trust for the other as well as the champagne did wonders. At some point he'd tried to remove his glasses, but a hand stopped him. Momentarily confusing him before Prussia distracted him with a hand fondling and massaging his crotch in sensual circles and motions.

He felt himself harden slowly. A fiery hunger awakened, where fear, worry and doubt would have banked it once before. As his boyfriends licked and delved into his mouth, he groaned his contentment. Canada devouredhim as much as he was devouring the attention. Matthew felt his knees hit the side of the bed and was caught and lowered down by strong arms. He closed his eyes, willing himself to trust in Prussia as his back hit the clean soft sheats. Feeling hands removed temporarily to undress their owner's he let a sigh and stretched out enticingly naked.

"Matthew." It was rare for Prussia to call him by his proper name. Usually Matt or Birdie sufficed.

Cracking his eyes he looked up into his lover's red eyes.

"Do you see me in your surprise?" Gilbert's wording was odd.

For a moment, Canada blinked confused towards the other but then noticed a glint and reflection behind his head. The albino shifted minutely, almost as if he were doing casually. It became apparently though that he had leaned for him to see. A mirror installed on the ceiling and his lover's perfect lower back and ass covering his own form which was currently both cradling and circling it. Matthew gasped at the sight. Not only that... Wait... but was that a tattoo? It WAS!

"Keseseses."

Gilbert reached back with one of his hands to his rump. Mesmerized, staring into the mirror, Matthew watched him outline the details of a hand sized greenish red autumn maple-leaf, nestled on the small of Prussia's back as an arrow pointing downwards towards a centre of interest.

"You own me. I'd like to own you, will you let me...?" He hadn't finished his answer before Canada arched his back and writhed underneath him answering.

"Yes! Gilbert oh... yes... just... MOVE!"

There was an almost frantic look in Canada's eyes as he grabbed at Gilbert's back and drew his fingernails across it. Watching as a man hypnotized upwards into the mirror as he left the marks. Prussia had already these expression before. This form of arousal from his greatest fetish usually brought a feisty more sexually liberated Canada out. The mirror had worked, he watched Matthew's expression as he teased just a bit more. Fondling the younger blonde's member as the other avidly stared up into the mirror when he wiggled his ass. It was the reason he'd moved to keep the blonde from removing his glasses earlier.

Gilbert moved and dance over him. Preparing and sissoring fingers while succeeding in putting a show for Matthew in the reflection. As the moans and sounds of pleasure fluidly escaped Canada, Prussia smirked guiltily in that devilish manner of his. Aware that he'd teased perhaps a bit too long. He gathered the blonde in his arms.

"You're okay with...?"

"More than okay. Fuck me Gilbert!"

He didn't need to be told that twice. Drawing the other's lower legs over his shoulders and bending him almost in two gently. He eased his erection into Canada slowly. The younger nation took controlling breaths, however his deep bluish/purple eyes alternatively focused on his lover's concentrated face and the spectacle of being penetrated reflected on the mirror.

"Gil GIL! Please! I... I'm gonna!"

The whole experience was just to new an surreal for Matthew and his ass clenched on his lover and he arched gasping, ejaculating on his chest. It wasn't that he'd wanted to or done it on purpose! It had just been all too overwhelming.

"So... keseses. We go from impotence to premature?"

Biting his lower lip, Matthew whimpered and he blushed deeply red, embarrassed.

"Its okay Birdie. I know I'm just 'that' awesome... um... but can I move?"

Prussia had waited for the tremors and pulsations of his love's orgasm to fade before daring to move. Still embarrassed about his premature climax. Canada nodded and felt the other's manhood pull back slightly and then started to feel filled up to the brim. It was an odd sensation of fullness and one he wasn't entirely used too. But it was Prussia, it was warm and he loved him. It was beautiful.

"Ah...Matt." With a concerted effort, Gilbert set the pace slow.

Making sure that Canada was comfortable with the lengthy intrusion. He was longer than the blonde, yet not as thick. In this case, depth made all the difference as he angled and brushed the other's prostate. Feeling the north american nation jaunt underneath him, Gilbert hummed pleasantly knowing how 'that' felt. He aimed again and managed to rub it regularly in his thrusting and soon felt in between their stomachs the reawakening of his love's arousal.

"F...faster!" Matthew reached around Gilbert's neck and dove his fingers in the scruff of his hair, eyes swiming in sensation and emotions. Locking themselves with Prussia's.

They made love and steadilly the tempo built until it felt as if they were fighting a storm together. Having gone a long while. Prussia lost his composure and nibbling the other frantically trying to give the other a sign without admitting out loud that he was at his limit. Gilbert groaned in a high pitched and distressed matter.

"Fill me, I want to see you cum." Matthew had divined his distress and pushing an arm between them he took his own cock in hand. Hearing Matthew's encouragements, Prussia indulged him.

"Sheiße! C...Canada!" Gilbert chocked and thrust deeply into his lover down to the base and his balls and then climaxed strongly.

Prussia ejaculated powerfully, rushing inside him. Spurts of his warm essence splattering his insides, the pulsations of the shaft deeply impaling him, combined with the look of extasy on Gilbert's face all culminated along with his own hand's stimulation in bringing Matthew over the edge a second time that night. He felt his anus clench and the wetness of his own semen on his pumping hand as he called out Prussia's name.

The two collected themselves, breathlessly delirious in their afterglows and hardly believing how much they had felt. Momentarily suspended in pure bliss.

"Ich liebe dich, Matthew." Gilbert pecked the other's nose and rolled of of him. Wobbly grabbing for tissues and politely attending his lower.

"I love you too Gilbert."

At an opportune moment, as the albino was busy whipping the excess semen from his stomach. Matthew grabbed his lover's head and kissed him. Trying to convey his overpowering emotions to the other.

"Yes, lets get married. I want more of these nights with you."

Blinking and processing the other's meaning. There was only one word Prussia could say which summed up everything.

"Awesome."

o0o

The end.

(Possible Epilogue)


End file.
